You Are My Destiny
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Kedua orang tua Sakura mati dan dia di juadikan budak agar bisa melindungi adiknya yang kecil. Hikari. Segala siksaan dia terima. Tubuh dan hatinya tersakiti begitu dalam dan dia sangat membenci orang yang menyakitinya itu. Namikaze Naruto. Gaahina, ShikaTema, Narusaku. judul dirubah. plisss RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Love Special

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

Chapter 1

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi itu, sinar matahari belum mampu mengusir embun putih yang menyelimuti sebuah villa mewah di kawasan Puncak Tokyo. Beberapa gerombol embun masih terlihat. Rumput di halaman villa masih basah.

Di dalam bathtub yang berisi air hangat, terlihat sepasang manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang mengarungi kenikmatan surga duniawi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya si pria yang menikmatinya tidak dengan si ceweknya. Cewek bersurai pink sebahu yang berantakan itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dengan suara yang parau. Bahkan terdengar lirih. Sekali-kali cewek itu memohon kepada sang pria agar menghentikannya tapi sayang permohonannya itu hanya akan membuat sang pria makin kasar dan kasar lagi menghentakkan miliknya dengan dalam. Bahkan ketika cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari vagina sang cewek tidak menghentikan hentakan gila dari pria bersurai pirang. Justru ia memacunya lebih cepat lagi, lagi, dan lagi dengan brutal. Membuat darah semakin banyak yang keluar dari sang wanita.

"He-hen-tikan ~a-aku Akhhhh... A-aku mo-mo~honnn..." Erang sang wanita tak berdaya lagi. Tangan putihnya yang penuh luka kini merosot turun di dinding karena tak kuat menahan tubuhnya lagi. Perempuan itu sudah pasrah bahkan perempuan itu berharap dia mati saat itu juga dari pada harus menerima perlakuan yang keji dan hina pada tubuhnya itu. Sebelum tubuh itu merosot jatuh sebuah tangan tan kekar lebih dulu memeluknya. Memeluknya terlampau leras hingga membuat dada terasa sesak.

"Aku belum selesai Sakura!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa pria yang sedang memasuki dirinya itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat klimaksnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah sangat lemah untuk menggenggam tangan tan yang sedang memeluknya kuat itu. Mengenggam tangan itu dengan lembut, menyatukan jari-jemari mereka lalu meremasnya pelan.

"To~tolo~ng ma~ma~af kan a-aa~ku..." Ucapnya lirih hingga akhirnya kegelapan mulai menguasainya, mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

My love special by cherry

.

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari membangunkan Sakura pada tidur panjangnya atau bisa dibilang pingsan selama 2 hari. Perempuan bersurai pink itu mengerjap-kejapkan matanya beberapa saat, membiasakan dirinya dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Lalu ia menoleh kaku kekiri-kanan. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamar yang bernuansa putih minimalis. Sinar mentari

yang menyusup dari ventilasi membuatnya bisa melihat jelas kamar tersebut. Kamar itu memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari kamarnya yang dulu. Perabotannya juga lengkap, terdiri dari ranjang besar dan seperangkat audio-video ada juga satu set sofa yang berwarna putih. Kamar itu memiliki dua pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan. Salah satu dari ketiga pintu itu mengarah ke kamar mandi. Dan yang satunya untuk lemari pakaian. Suasana kamar itu benar-benar mewah untuknya. Bahkan ranjang yang dia tiduri terasa halus dan lembut sekali, rasanya ia seperti berbaring di atas bulu-bulu yang halus bagaikan sutera. Bahkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya pun juga terasa lembut. Sehingga membuatnya ingin terus bergelung dibalik selimut itu.

Sakura mencoba mengintip sedikit tubuh telanjangnya dalam selimut yang nyaman itu tidak ada lagi bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi luka-luka yang terkoyak akibat cambukan pria itu. Semuanya telah hilang dan bersih. Tidak ada lagi bau amis darah atau sperma di tubuhnya. Yang ada saat itu tubuh dan rambutnya berbau harum bunga sakura yang sangat lembut dan segar di penciumannya. Ia memperhatikan lagi sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih itu membuatnya bertanya. Mengapa ia berada dikamar ini? Kamar siapa ini? Biasanya ia akan dikurung dikamar sempit dan berbau amis darah bersama para wanita yang bernasib sama dengannya. Dijadikan budak sex bagi para kelompok Yakuza hingga puas tanpa memandang belas kasihan. Sakura tidak memilih jalan ini. Menjadi sorang budak sex bagi ketua Yakuza yang terkenal kejamnya membunuh. Kalau dia bisa meminta ia ingin Kami Sama mengambil nyawanya sebelum tangan tan jahat itu menyentuh tubuhnya, merobek paksa kegadisannya, dan menjadikannya budak yang harus melayaninya kapan pun dan dimana pun pria brengsek itu mau. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menjalani hidup seperti ini selamanya. Tanpa sadar air mata kini turun membasahi pipinya. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dendam, pembunuhan, sakit hati, dan benci. Perasaan itulah membuat pria yang dibencinya itu membuatnya seperti ini. Ia harus menerima semua hukuman dari pria brengsek itu.

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk. Pertama yang dia rasakan pada tubuhnya adalah rasa pegal pada dan juga rasa sakit pada daerah selangkangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit pada semua tubuhnya. Lalu dengan setengah terhuyung, ia turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh yang cuma terbungkus selimut putih tebal dari dada hingga ke kaki. Berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia sibak gordyn dan mengintip keluar. Ia tidak dapat percaya ketika ia bisa melihat matahari lagi, langit biru, awan putih, pepohonan hijau, taman bunga juga kolam renang. Segalanya begitu indah di matanya dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata haru. Ia tidak menyangka bisa menikmati pemandangan ini lagi. Ia pikir ia akan selamanya akan dikurung diruangan yang pengap, dingin dan beberbau amis darah. Mengapa bajingan itu tiba-tiba mendadak berbaik hati memindahkannya kemari? Menyuguhi kemewahan dan pemandangan indah. Apa dia menyesal? Sakura yakin bajingan itu tidak mempunyai rasa menyesal apa lagi belas kasihan. Tapi sekarang? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan menutup gordynnya lagi dengan cepat. Hingga terdengar suara pintu dibuka membuatnya was-was seketika.

Sakura gemetar ketakutan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria bajingan yang paling dibencinya di muka bumi ini. Pria bersurai pirang bermata biru yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiannya. Namikaze Naruto. Seorang yakuza yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga membuat hidupnya menderita. Ia sangat membenci pria bajingan itu.

"Bajingan! Menjauh dariku!" Sakura mulai melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya seperti vas bunga atau apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya saat itu. Ia mulai ketakutan saat melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya. Ia mengeratkan selimut dibadannya takut kalau pria itu akan menelanjangi dan memperkosanya lagi. Tapi ia rasa itu percuma saja.

"Kau sudah sadar." Suara yang terdengat datar dan dingin itu membuat Sakura merinding seketika. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak takut dan malah membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Apa perdulimu! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga," pekik Sakura mulai histeris. Naruto hanya memandangnya tajam dan mulai mendekati Sakura dengan santai. Sakura kembali melempari pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan berbagai macam benda tapi dengan mudahnya pria itu menghindari lemparan Sakura. Sakura mulai menampar, menendang ketika pria itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Tapi dengan cepat pria itu menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar membuat si empunya langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"Saa-sa sa-kit." Erang Sakura pelan dan kini terlihat air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu. Tapi kau menjawabnya kasar jalang!" Geram Naruto. Pria itu segera mencium Sakura kasar membuat Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak suka dicium bajingan itu lagi. Ia sedikit membrontak menarik rambut Naruto kasar dan mengigit bibir pemuda itu hingga berdarah. Membuat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya sektika.

"_Arrggghh. Shitttt_." Naruto mendecih marah. Pria itu segera mengusap darah dibibirnya itu lalu mendekati Sakura yang ketakutan. Dengan keras dan kuat naruto menampar pipi wanita itu.

_PLAK_

_"Arggggghhh..."_

Seketika Sakura memekik kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk dengan memegang pipinya yang barusan Naruto tampar. Ia bisa merasakan darah di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkoyak akibat tamparan naruto lakukan. Sakura hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menjambak rambut gadis itu lagi hingga Naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah kesakitan dan kesedihan sakura di sana. Mata sembab, bibir terkoyak berdarah dan pipi yang memerah. Meningalkan jejak tangan di pipi mulus tersebut.

"Aku mohon... Lepaskan a-aku... Kalau perlu bunuh a-aku. Aku tidak mau seprti ini," Pinta Sakura dengan wajah iba dan berlinangan air mata. Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat Sakura tak berdaya seperti ini membuat dirinya semakin bernafsu untuk menerkam tubuh mulus di depannya itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Sakura kmudian berbisik.

"Kau tahukan kucing manis itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati," Bisik Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa... Tidak puaskah kau sudah membunuh keluargaku, merebut kegadisanku. Apalagi sekarang."

"Ohh... Tentu saja itu belum cukup menebus kesalahan orang tuamu manis. Orang tuamu harus melihat dari neraka sana bagaimana anak gadis kesayangannya menjadi seorang pelacur."

Sakura menutup matanya erat tak sanggup melihat seraut wajah di bencinya itu menyeringai kemenangan. Sakura menangis terisak. "Aku mohon... Bunuh aku sekarang..." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu membuat wajah Naruto tampak mengeras. Ia segera menarik kasar rambut Sakura agar berdiri dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang dengan kasar.

"_Kyaaaa.._."

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Naruto Menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai oleh Sakura. Sektika itu juga tubuh Sakura kini polos bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menganggu pemandangan. Dengan pasrah Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. Menunggu Naruto yang sedang membuka pakaiannya satu persatu untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika Naruto mulai menaiki kasur yang ditempatinya ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat dan mencengkram seprai ranjang dengan kuat.

Mulanya telapak tangan Naruto yang kasar mulai merayapi kehalusan tubuh Sakura. Mulai dari paha, pinggul, pinggang, buah dada dan kini tangannya terhenti di selangkangan gadis itu. ia mulai mengelus-ngelus selangkangan Sakura yang telah dibuka paksa olehnya.

"A-aku mo-mohon ja-jangan lakukan ini. A-aku mo-moo-hon..."

_PLAK_

_"Arggghhh..."_

Naruto menampar sakura sekali lagi. Lalu mencengkram dagu gadis itu dengan kuat dan kasar agar mendongak ke arahnya. Pria thu capek mendengar penolakkan wanita itu terus.

"Ingat gadis jalang! Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menikmati tubuhmu. Meski kau memohon atau mengiba sekali pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Karena selamanya kau adalah budakku. Mengerti! Kau harus menuruti perkataanku atau... kau mau melihat adik kesayanganmu menjadi pelacur sepertimu HAH!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ancaman yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin adiknya seperti dirinya. Cukup dia. Cukup dia menjadi perempuan kotor dan hina. Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak. Aku mohon jangan sentuh adikku. Dia tidak salah apa-apa."

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh adikmu. Asal kau tidak pernah membantah apalagi melawan perkataanku. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Membuat Naruto menyeringai puas. Kini mulailah aksinya lagi memberi kecupan panas ke tubuh telanjang Sakura yang sangat memabukkan dirinya. Mulai dari dada, perut hingga turun ke bawah. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi kewanitaan Sakura yang harum di indera pengciumannya dan lidahnya pun menggesek-gesekan belahan bibir vagina Sakura dengan nafsu. Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak suka ketika ia merasakan ujung lidah Naruto menjilat-jilat bibir vaginanya yang masih rapat.

"Cihhh, kau menikmatinya kan wanita jalang. Lihat kau sudah basah sekali."

Tidak!" Hati Sakura terluka mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi Sakura tak mampu membalas perkataan Naruto karena Sakura segara melenguh pelan ketika tangan Naruto membuka bibir vaginanya dan menjilat tonjolan kelentitnya, yang sebesar kacang tanah yang terselip di antara jepitan bibir vaginanya pada bagian atas, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan rasa nikmat saat Naruto menjilat dengan ritme teratur.

Sakura hanya bisa menyumpahi tubuhnya yang tidak sepihak dengan otaknya. Ia merasa malu dan terhina karna tubuhnya sekali lagi harus berkhianat. Ia merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Segala rangsangan yang Naruto berikan ketubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Yang dia butuhkan saat itu hanya kepuasaan bagaimana pun juga ia seorang gadis normal yang akan terangsang jika dirangsang .

"Ouhhh... Hen-hen-tikaaaannn..." Rintih Sakura. Ia mencoba menutup pahanya tapi dihalangi oleh kudua tangan Naruto yang langsung mencengkramnya pahanya kuat. Naruto yang mendengar Sakura yang meminta berhenti membuat pria itu semakin menggila lagi mengerjai vagina wanita itu. Menghisap tonjolan kecil yang berada di dalam bibirnya itu dengan kuat dan mengigitnya dengan sedikit kasar membuat Sakura seketika berteriak kesakitan sekaligus mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Akhhhhhhh..."

Cairan kenikmatan yang Sakura keluarkan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung menghisap lelehan cairan vagina Sakura yang terasa manis di bibirnya itu. Menghisapnya habis tanpa menbiarkan satu tetes pun yang tersisa. Ketika dirasanya telah bersih Naruto bangkit dan melihat Sakura yang lunglai tak berdaya ketika mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama. Naruto menekuk kedua kaki Sakura untuk mengangkang lebih lebar lagi agar ia dapat memasuki dirinya dengan mudah. Naruto menunduk melumat bibir Sakura yang selalu menggodanya itu. Dan sebelum memasuki Sakura, Naruto menggesek-gesekan terlebih dahulu penisnya di belahan vagina Sakura yang mulai basah lagi. Tubuh Sakura tampak gemetar di bawah tindihan tubuh Naruto yang menggeram keras sambil menjejalkan batang penisnya berusaha memasuki jepitan liang kenikmatan Sakura yang masih terasa sempit.

"Aaaaargh! Auch! Pelan-pelan! Sakit!

"Aakkkhhh!" lolong Sakura kesakitan saat penis Naruto menembus vaginanya dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat. Meski ia tidak perawan lagi tetap saja rasanya akan sakit ketika vaginanya dimasuki dengan kasar. Naruto menggeram lirih. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang mulai menangis dan menjerit kesakitan akibat perbuatannya itu justru sebaliknya semakin Sakura menjerit, semakin bernafsu dirinya memasuki sakura hingga terdalam-dalamnya. Hingga dua jam kemudian Sakura tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya dan jatuh tertidur saat pria di atasnya itu sedang memasuki dirinya dengan kuat dan kasar memberi klimaks terakhir pada tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura terbangun dengan kondisi badan yang sangat mengenaskan. Seluruh persendiannya terasa sakit semua terutama pada bagian selangkangannya entah berapa lama pria brengsek dan gila itu memasuki tubuhnya. Tapi yang jelas saat ini vaginanya sungguh sangat perih. Dia yakin saat ini pasti vaginanya berdarah lagi. Belum lagi tenggorokannya yang sakit akibat menangis selama pria itu datang. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan badannya bagun ketika merasakan sepasang tangan membantunya untuk bangun. Sakura menatap pemilik tangan itu. Seorang wanita cantik dan manis, yang memiliki rambut coklat yang di ikat ekor kuda dan memakai pakaian maid.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar nona..." Ucap wanita itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang serak. Wanita itu segera menyerahkan segelas air putih dan langsung diminum Sakura hingga habis.

"Jam 10 malam. Tuan menyuruhku untuk memandikan nona dan memastikan nona makan malam ini."

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Baiklah Sakura-_san._ Namaku Ayame. Salah satu maid disini." Ayame segera mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Sakura. Sakura sangat senang mendapat teman baru. Sepertinya Ayame adalah orang yang baik terbukti dari sikapnya yang tak memandang jijik ke arahnya tak seperti yang dilakukan maid-maid sebelumnya yang selalu memandang jijik ke arahnya setiap melihat dirinya kotor seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu. Kamu mau dimandikan atau ..."

"Biar aku saja sendiri Ayame-_san._" Potong Sakura cepat. Ayame mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan jubah mandi kepada Sakura. Sakura mengambil jubah mandi itu dari tangan Ayame dan mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi dengan dibantu Ayame. Sesampainya di dalam sana sebuah bathtub berisi air hangat telah menunggu. Rupanya Ayame saat itu juga menambahkan beberapa bunga di air itu. Seperti bunga mawar putih, lili, keisan dan lotus yang berkhasiat mengendurkan ketegangan pikiran dan meredam stress dalam tubuh seperti melakukan relaksasi. Sakura segera masuk ke air yang terasa lembut dikulitnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menikmati kesegaran air bunga di tubuhnya itu. Tampaknya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Ayame setelah mandi nanti karena sudah repot-repot menyiapkan air bunga ini.

.

Selagi Sakura mandi, Ayame membuka seprai ranjang Sakura yang berantakan yang penuh dengan berckkan darah dan cairan lainnya. Menggantinya dengan yang baru. Seprai berwarna putih yang halus dan lembut. Ia juga sedikit membereskan kekacuan dikamar itu yang diakibatkan oleh tindakan Sakura yang melempar barang seenaknya tadi. Ketika kamar telah bersih terlihat Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi badan yang sangat fress. Ayame tersenyum memandangnya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah Sakura-_san_ aku akan mengurusmu." Sakura menyambut tangan Ayame dan langsung di dudukan di kursi depan meja rias.

"Terimakasih atas airnya Ayame-_san_," ucap Sakura tulus Ayame hanya tersenyun. Mula-mula Ayame menyisir rambut Sakura yang basah.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja. Dia aman bersamaku." Ayame memulai pembicaraannya tanpa Sakura minta. Sakura memandang Ayame dari kaca meja rias di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia sehat? apa dia terluka? apa dia di siksa juga?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Ayame tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Tuan muda menyuruhku untuk menjaganya dengan baik."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

Ayame tersenyum. "Kau sangat menyanyangi adikmunya. Adikmu juga sangat menyanyangimu. Ia selalu bertanya kapan dirinya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bilang secepatnya kalau tuan muda mengijinkan."

"Dia tidak tahukan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu mengetahui bahwa kakanya telah menjadi budak seks oleh keparat itu.

Ayame menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Aku cuma bilang kau banyak kerjaan. Jadi kalian tidak bisa dipertemukan."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Terimakasih ayame-san." Ayame tersenyum memandang Sakura melalui cermin. Kini rambut Sakura telah rapi. Ayame segera membalikan tubuh sakura agar berhadapan dengannya. Seketika Ayame hanya bisa menatap nanar ke pipi Sakura yang memar memerah karena tamparan tuannya. Bahkan tamparan itu mengakibatkan bibir gadis di depannya ada yang terkoyak. Dengan cekatan Ayame langsung mengolesi luka di bibir Sakura itu dengan obat antiseptick.

Setelah memastikan kondisi badan Sakura telah terobati dengan baik. Ayame langsung memakaikan Sakura baju tidur babydoll yang sangat lembut. lalu menyerahkan sebuah mapan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan yang bergizi untuk dimakan Sakura. Mata Sakura berbinar seketika melihat isi mapan tersebut. Sup daging domba yang masih hangat beserta nasinya, ditambah lagi dengan roti segar yang baru di angkat dari pangangan, keju kambing dan satu buah apel. Memang sedari tadi perutnya sudah bernyanyi untuk minta di isi. Apalagi dia membutuhkan asupan energi untuk melayani napsu gila Naruto yang tak kenal lelah itu.

"Lebih baik kau makan sepotong roti dan apel dulu Sakura-_san_ baru sup daging dombanya," Ucap Ayame dan langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sakura.

Ayame tertawa pelan. "Makanan berlemak ini harus kau makan pelan-pelan atau kau bisa mual nanti. Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga mengantar sup ini dan kau langsung memakannya dengan rakus dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kau mual bukan."

Sakura mengangguk tersipu malu. "Benar."

Ayame tertawa lagi. Ia lalu menyerahkan sepotong roti dan setengah apel yang telah dikupasnya untuk dimakan Sakura terlebih dahulu setelah itu, baru Ayame menyendokkan nasi serta sup daging domba itu dengan pelan-pelan ke mulut Sakura. Kadang Sakura merasa tidak sabar cara Ayame menyuapinya tapi begitulah caranya makan sup daging domba atau ia akan mual nantinya.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanannya Sakura menatap mapan yang telah kosong itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Aku masih mau tambah."

Ayame terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah. Begini saja ... Tunggu satu jam dulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkan makanan lagi untukmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Ayame.

"Setuju." Ucap Sakura cepat membuat Ayame hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Baiklah aku keluar dulunya." Pamit Ayame sambil membawa mapan yang birisi piring-piring kosong. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dikamar mewah itu dan menguncinya dari luar. Wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan tempat ini kalau bukan disuruh. Bagaimana pun juga ia hanya seorang budak. Sakura bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut bersih yang baru diganti Ayame. Beberapa saat ia hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa terlepas dari pria brengsek itu walau itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. hingga 30 menit pun berlalu. Ia mulai menguap mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia sangat capek malam ini. Dan ia berharap setengah jam yang akan datang Ayame akan datang dan membangunkannya untuk memakan-makanan yang enak itu lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan gelap. Seorang pria berambut merah berdiri menatap jendela besar yang menampakkan bulan yang yang bersinar terang malam ini. Tanpa menyadari gadis bersurai indigo menatap khawatir punggungnya.

Gadis bermata Lavender itu memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Mencoba untuk mengambil kesadaran pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Gaara-_kun_." Panggilnya lembut.

"..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab panggilan kekasihnya. Wanita itu mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya saat ini. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat agar kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa dia selalu ada bersamanya.

"Mereka belum menemukannya Hinata." Gumam Gaara lirih setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Hinata membalikkan tubuh Gaara, mencoba membuat Gaara menatap dirinya. Dapat dilihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah dan khawatir di saat bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pelan wajah kekasihnya itu dan sedikit memberikan pijatan lembut di sekitar mata Gaara yang tampak lelah. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja diluar sana. Kau tahu kan Sakura itu orangnya kuat. Apalagi saat ini dia bersama Hikari. Aku yakin Sakura pasti akan menjaga Hikari agar tetap aman. Apalagi saat ini bukan hanya orang-orangmu yang mencari mereka tapi Temari-_ne_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ juga ikut mencari. Aku yakin mereka akan segera ditemukan."

"Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka,"Ucap Gaara. Hinata merengkuh wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat Gaara terpaksa menatap kedua mata kekasihnya itu.

"Percayalah padaku Gaara-_kun_ semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akan segera ditemukan. Percayalah."

Gaara mengangguk membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Cobalah untuk tidur dan makan Gaara-_kun_. Karena kalau kau ingin mencari adikmu kau harus sehat untuk mereka. Mengerti!"

"Hmm." Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersipu malu ketika melihat Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu sebuah ciuman hangat diterima oleh Hinata di bibirnya.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: dalam satu malam update sekaligus 4 fict :)

gak bisa banyak ngomong, riview senpai agar tahu pa fict ini layak lanjut atau tidak.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Special

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku, GaaHinaSasu, ShikaTema, dll

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto 25 tahun.

Sakura 18 tahun.

Gaara 25 tahun.

Hinata 22 tahun.

Shikamaru 25 tahun.

Temari 28 tahun.

Kankuro 29 tahun.

Sasuke 25 tahun.

ino 18 tahun.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Tiada lagi pendar cahaya bulan yang remang-remang menembus hutan nan gelap, cahaya yang samar-samar menyinari keindahan kekasih hatiku. - book First Love Forever Love

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kakashi-_ossan._"

Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil seorang gadis kecil yang berusia 6 tahun itu membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu menghentikan acara makan malamnya.

"Tidak mengerti yang bagaimana Hikari-_chan_?" Tanya Kakashi. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang makan. Atau lebih tepatnya menemani si kecil Hikari makan malam. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menemaninya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak boleh ketemu dengan Sakura-_aneue_? Apa kerjaan Sakura-_aneue_ banyak sehingga tidak bisa menyempatkan bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Hikari polos sambil menatap wajah Kakashi.

"Hmmm. . . . bagaimananya?" Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal. "Itu. . . "

"Apa Sakura-_aneue_ tidak sayang sama aku lagi." Suara Hikari tampak bergetar. "Dan kenapa _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ juga gak pernah datang melihatku lagi. Apa mereka begitu sibuk sampai tidak mau melihat Hikari lagi." Mata Hikari tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya kini tampak mengepal dipangkuannya. Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu tampak tak tega. Pria berambut perak itu segera duduk di dekat gadis kecil itu lalu memeluknya dari samping. Dengan pelan Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan kenapa Sakura dan orang tuanya tidak bisa menemuinya. Tentu saja Kakashi memberikan alasan yang bohong. Bahwa orang tuanya dan juga Sakura memang sibuk saat ini, makanya untuk sementara belum bisa bertemu. Bagaimana pun juga Hikari masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya. Apalagi tentang kematian orang tuanya yang telah dibunuh oleh anak baptisnya.

"Benarkah Kakashi-_ossan_? Mereka pasti menemuiku kan?" Tanya Hikari memastikan ucapan Kakashi adalah benar.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit, "Tentu saja manis. Sakura dan orang tuamu pasti akan menemuimu secepatnya setelah urusan meereka selesai. Jadi..." Kakashi menghapus air mata di kedua mata Hikari yang entah sejak kapan telah turun. "Berhentilah menangis. Dan coba untuk makan. Kau tidak ingin sakitkan saat kakak dan orang tuamu datang nanti."

Hikari mengangguk cepat. Dengan cepat ia melap air matanya dan juga menarik ingusnya. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hei! Jangan menarik ingus seperti itu." Tegur Kakashi. "Setidaknya dikeluarkan pakai tisu. Dasar jorok."

Hikari hanya nyengir lebar sambil menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Baik Kakashi-ossan." Kata Hikari sambil memakan makanannya lagi. Kakashi lalu mengacak rambut Hikari dengan gemas.

.

Pukul 8 malam.

Disebuah club malam exclusive di pusat kota Tokyo telah dibanjiri oleh para tamu yang berdatangan. Tamu-tamu yang datang pun bukan sembarangan tamu melainkan sekelas konglomerat dan orang kaya yang bisa masuk ke tempat itu. Itu pun mereka tidak datang sendirian melainkan disertai

beberapa pengawal pribadi. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang membawa wanita mereka masing-masing. Terkadang model dan artis terkenal juga ada disana.

Lampu disco yang sedang berkelap-kelip Dan di iringi musik disco dengan seorang DJ yang handal membuat ruangan itu semakin ramai. Membuat segerombolan manusia menari dengan begitu buas dilantai dansa yang berkilau kemerlap.

Sebuah ruangan VIP yang dibikin khusus kedap suara yang berada di lantai 2 klub exclusif itu telah di tempati beberapa orang disana. Mereka berpesta ria sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela yang tembus keluar. Menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang terhanyut dalam pesta mereka sendiri.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas tampak menguap bosan tak berminat dengan pesta yang dibuat sahabat pirangnya itu. Padahal beberapa wanita bayaran telah disiapkan disana agar dia tidak bosan. Tapi sayang pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu.

"Hei Shikamaru. . . Cobalah bersenang-senang malam ini. Kau tampak bosan sekali kawan." Seru pemuda yang mempunyai tatto segitiga di pipinya itu. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Mendokusei… jangan ganggu aku, Kiba," Jawab Shikamaru malas.

Seorang pemuda rambut raven tampak menghampiri mereka. Lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan di China, Shikamaru? Apa berjalan sesuai rencana?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya meminta pada pelayan memberikan segelas minuman untuknya. Lalu seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat menghampirinya.

"Minta segelas Tequila sunrise," Ucapnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu segera menyiapkan minuman itu. Sedangkan Kiba sudah pergi menjauh dari sana menghampiri wanita sewaannya.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik. Aku sudah menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang curang di dalamnya," Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap pelayan di depannya itu.

"Bagitu..." Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Ini tuan." Pelayan itu menyodorkan minuman Sasuke dengan senyum yang manis.

"Hn..." Pemuda raven itu segera meminum minumannya. Lalu milirik malas dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Lalu dimana Naruto?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sedang menyiksa seorang perempuan yang dibencinya."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Shikamaru baru sadar kalau Sasuke belum tahu apa-apa tentang perempuan yang sudah beberapa minggu selalu di siksa Naruto karena sedang berada di luar kota dan baru pulang malam ini.

"Naruto telah menemukan pelakunya. Dan dia menyisakan dua anak gadisnya tetap hidup. Kini ia menyiksa salah satunya. Kau harus melihatnya. Aku sangat miris melihat keadaannya. Terakhir yang ku lihat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari," Tutur Shikamaru yang tak pernah lepas memandang seorang gadis yang sedari tadi di tatapnya. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru. Seorang perempuan yang menuangkan minumannya tadi telah menyita perhatiannya.

"Kenapa si dobe itu tidak menghabisinya saja."

"Entahlah." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Dia terobsesi dengan gadis itu, aku rasa."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau menyukai perempuan itu." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah sesosok perempuan yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Shikamaru.

"Aku mencurigainya," Ucap Shikamaru langsung. "Aku merasa dia seperti mata-mata."

Sasuke menatap perempuan itu lagi. Tidak ada yang hal yang mencurigakan pada diri gadis tersebut. Tapi Perempuan yang sedari ditatap Shikamaru tampak mulai gelisah. Belum juga Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, Shikamaru suda berseru diluan.

"Biar aku bereskan," Ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari tempat itu mengahmpiri perempuan yang mencurigakan baginya.

.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan santai menghampiri pelayan yang tadi menuangkan minuman Sasuke. Tampak perempuan itu mulai menyadari Shikamaru mendekatinya. Dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa perempuan bersurai coklat panjang itu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sayang Shikamaru yang sejak awal mencurigainya justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati perempuan itu.

.

"Dia mencurigaiku." Itu adalah kata yang pertama yang bisa Temari ucapkan saat ini ke headset yang disembunyikan ditelinganya. Perempuan bersurai coklat panjang itu tengah tergesa-gesa untuk keluar dari lautan manusia yang saat ini tengah berpesta ria.

"Jangan sampai tertangkap," Ucap disebrang sana melalui headset yang dipakai telinga Temari.

"Diterima." Temari lalu menarik alat lepas pendengarannya dan membiarkan kabel itu tergantung disana. Temari menengok kebelakang dimana Shikamaru yang masih mengejarnya. Temari sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertangkap. Tidak disaat dia telah tahu dimana adiknya berada. Ketika Temari sebentar lagi sampai dipintu, tiba-tiba saja beberapa pengawal langsung menghadangnya. Lalu dengan cepat Temari langsung mengambil pistolnya yang kedap suara yang di sembunyikan di dalam rok maid seksinya. Dengan gesitnya Temari menembak semua pengawal yang mengepungnya itu. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak dan berlarian panik membuat langkah Shikamaru terhambat. Kesempatan itu segera dipakai Temari untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan tanpa sadar Temari menabrak seorang pemuda yang rambutnya berkuncir satu hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja Naruto dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Naruto yang melihat keduanya masuk hanya bisa mengernyit alisnya tinggi melihat kehadiran Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

"Ada mata-mata," Kata Shikamaru cepat. Naruto memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang perempuan yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di club malammu." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu dengan santainya duduk di depan meja kerja Naruto. "Dan menurut anak buahmu disana. Ia baru bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya..."

"Rei Temari." Potong Shikamaru cepat. "Aku rasa dia adalah Sabaku Temari. Walau penampilannnya beda sekali dengan di photo, tapi aku mengenalinya dengan jelas bahwa itu Sabaku Temari."

Naruto tampak mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sakura berada disini." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi. "Jadi apa keputusanmu."

Sunyi. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu sunyi yang terdengar hanya suara nafas mereka. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Naruto?" Panggil Shikamaru tak sabaran.

Naruto membuka matanya. "Bunuh semua keluarga Sabaku. Jangan sampai ada satu pun yang menyentuh perempuan itu selain aku," Ucap Naruto dingin dan tajam, lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto mematikan mobil sport putihnya di depan sebuah villa mewah di kawasan Puncak Tokyo. Sebuah villa bergaya arsitektur Eropa menjadi sasaran kunjungannya malam ini. Villa berlantai dua dengan balkon menghadap ke kolam itu adalah tempat dimana Sakura disembunyikan. Lalu tampak seorang bermasker putih yang mengenakan pakaian kemeja santai itu menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam villa itu.

"Dia sedang istirahat. Ada apa? Ku dengar keluarga Sabaku sudah bertindak. Apa itu benar?" Tanya pria bermasker putih tersebut. Kakashi Hatake orang tua baptisnya Naruto.

"Hn. Mereka sudah menyadari kalau Sakura bersamaku."

"Jadi..."

"Aku menyuruh untuk membunuh mereka semua." Tampak Kakashi membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

Kakashi menggeram. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguhkan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga keluargamu berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Sabaku." Pria berusia 35 tahun tak habis pikir anak baptisnya itu dengan seenak jidatnya mau membunuh keluarga Sabaku yang berteman baik dengan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak perduli _Ossan_. Baik Sabaku mau pun Haruno mereka semua yang telah membunuh keluargaku. Mereka pantas untuk dibunuh," Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuh kedua gadis itu juga. Kau malah menyiksa salah satunya." Seru Kakashi marah. Membuat langkah Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka . . . "

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk membahas ini _Ossan_." Potong Naruto cepat. Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Kakashi. "Aku akan membunuh gadis itu pada saat yang ku tentukan. Aku sudah menyiapkan tanggal kematiannya."

"Jangan bilang kau . . . "

"Ya. Dia harus mati ditanggal yang sama saat dia membunuh kekasihku," Ucap Naruto dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Kakashi yang tampak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Pria itu langsung menuju ke lantai 2 dimana Sakura berada.

Sesampainya disana Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan masuk ke dalam lalu menguncinya kembali. Ia lalu membuka jaket kulitnya dan dibuang sembarang arah, menyisakan kaos hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang profesional dan celana jeans pudar.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dengan pelan yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas. Rupanya wanita mungil itu terlalu lelah hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Apalagi yang menyebabkannya lelah adalah dirinya sendiri. Naruto duduk dengan pelan disisi ranjang Sakura tanpa membuat wanita itu terbangun. Dipandanginya wanita itu beberapa saat. Wanita itu tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Tak ada raut wajah yang sering dia perlihatkan ketika ia menghampiri gadis itu disaat sadar. Biasanya perempuan itu akan memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan ke padanya.

Beberapa saat, jemari tangan Naruto tampak menjelajahi wajah Sakura. Menyentuh bagian-bagian wajah Sakura. Mulai dari sepasang alis mata yang tidak terlalu lebat namun berbentuk indah, lekukan di pipi, garis hidung, leher jenjang yang penuh dengan bercak merah, dan yang terakhir bibir merah sensual yang tampak selalu menggairahkan hingga membuat dirinya selalu ingin melumat bibir itu dengan penuh. Sekilas ia membayangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia menikmati tubuh mungil disampingnya ini. Suara desahan, racauan, tangisan, semua itu membuatnya gila. Dan sekarang saja tubuhnya sudah mulai bergejolak lagi untuk menyentuh gadis itu hanya karena membayangkan persetubuhannya yang berapa hari yang lalu. Sudah dua hari pemuda itu tidak menyentuh Sakura. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak butuh tubuh yang lain yang dia inginkan hanya tubuh yang ada di dekatnya itu. Ia harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang tinggi itu. Tapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu dan itu membuatnya menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengenggam gelas ditangannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa kaca yang menggores tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata memanggil kekasihnya itu denhgan khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gaara semarah ini. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang memunggungi mereka itu. Mengusap lembut dada Gaara dan membisikan kata-kata yang lembut agar kekasihnya itu tenang. Penjelasan yang diberikan Temari dan juga Kankuro membuat Gaara naik darah seketika hingga tidak menyadari gelas yang dia pegang remuk ditangannya.

"Brengsek. Jadi Naruto lah yang membunuh _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ lalu menyandera Sakura dan juga Hikari?" Geram Gaara. Kankuro dan Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu yang kudengar dari beberapa anak buahnya," Ucap temari. Temari hanya bisa menatap Gaara prihatin. Kematian ibunya sudah cukup membuat adik bungsunya itu terpukul ditambah lagi adik-adiknya yang hilang. Walau Gaara, Sakura, dan Hikari hanya saudara tiri. Tapi Gaara sangat menyanyangi mereka seperti adik kandungnya sendiri bagitu pun juga dengan dirinya dan juga Konkuro. Maka dari itu ketika mendengar Sakura masih hidup, Temari dan juga Kankuro ikut membantu Gaara dalam mencari Sakura dan hasilnya mereka telah mengetahui dimana adiknya itu berada.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Nee-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu . . . "

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya

membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan setelah beberapa saat mata Sakura tampak terbelalak lebar apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat itu. Kaki dan tangannya tak bisa digerakkan karena masing-masing tangannya diikat di pojok sisi ranjang membuat posisinya terlentang dengan kaki terbuka. Saat itu Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra berwarna biru muda. Sementara mulutnya tertutup erat dengan lakban. Tubuh Sakura yang putih mulus mulai meronta-ronta di atas ranjang seolah menuntut dilepaskan. Ia hanya berteriak dengan suara tak jelas karena mulutnya tersumbat.

Badan Sakura mulai gemetar ketakutan setelah menyadari keadaannya yang terikat begini.

"Ohh... Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, rupanya pria itu baru selesai dengan mandinya terlihat dari rambut dan tubuhnya yang masih setengah basah dan tampak beberapa bulir air mengalir dari dada hingga ke perutnya yang berotot sempurna. Pria itu hanya mengenakkan boxer. Wajah Sakura tampak sedikit memerah. Harus dia akui bahwa pria bajingan di depannya itu terlihat seksi dan tampan dimatanya. Baru kali ini ia memperhatikan seksama tubuh Naruto. Walau mereka sudah berkali-kali berhubungan badan, tapi Sakura tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto seperti ini.

"Ada apa? Kau terpesona?" Kata Naruto sinis. Sakura menatapnya tajam.

Naruto mendekatinya dengan angkuh lalu menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan kasar. "Jangan naif kucing manis. Bilang saja kau menikmati pemandangan yang ada." Dengus Naruto lalu memalingkan wajah Sakura kasar. Sakura tampak meronta-ronta dengan teriakan tertahan. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Percuma saja kau memberontak. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Pria itu memperhatikan lagi sesosok tubuh yang tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Ia menyeringai sambil lidahnya menjilat bibir sendiri, seakan hendak menyantap makanan lezat. Sungguh mempesona tubuh yang berada di depan matanya itu.

Naruto mulai naik ke atas ranjang di mana Sakura terikat. Ia lalu berlutut di antara kaki Sakura sambil tanganya mulai mengusapi kaki mulus perempuan itu. Sakura memberontak, meronta-ronta dengan teriakan tertahan di bibirnya. Wanita itu mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat pertanda ia tidak mau seperti ini. Meskipun begitu Naruto tidak menghiraukannya justru makin memperdalam aksinya.

Naruto terus meraba Sakura mulai dari kaki,paha, perut, dan kini tangannya mulai menjalar ke payudara Sakura yang masih terbungkus bra. Sakura terus meronta. Berusaha melawan, tetapi percuma saja, karena ikatan di tangan dan kakinya sangat kuat. Semakin ia meronta justru membuat

semakin sakit pada pergelangan tangannya.

_"Hmmmmm..."_ Sakura berteriak tertahan dalam sumpalan mulutnya, ketika Naruto menarik paksa bra yang dia kenakan hingga tanggal. Kini tereksposlah sudah kedua dada Sakura yang tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan itu, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghisap, mengulum kedua payudara Sakura secara bergantian. Membelai ujung puting payudara Sakura dengan lidah kasarnya dan sesekali ia menggigit ujung puting itu dengan pelan. Akibatnya payudara Sakura dilanda rasa geli sekaligus sedikit rasa sakit akibat perlakuan Naruto pada payudaranya itu.

_"Ehmmhhkk… ehmhkkk…ehhmmmmkk!_" Sakura

terus meronta berusaha melawan, tapi dengan kondisi tangan yang terikat seperti ini tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali pasrah. Tapi Sakura tidak mau tunduk dibawah bajingan itu lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaganya ia terus meronta dan meronta. Naruto tampak tak perduli dengan penolakan Sakura. Ia terus melakukan aksinya menikmati payudara wanita cantik itu.

Sementara Naruto menikmati payudara Sakura, tangan pria itu mulai mengarah kebagian bawah. Mengelus-ngelus CD Sakura yang tampak mulai basah akibat rangsangan yang dilakukannya. Pinggul Sakura bergerak dengan liar berusaha menghindari sentuhan tangan Naruto pada CDnya tapi tampaknya itu percuma saja. Jemari-jemari kekar itu mulai menyusup ke dalam CDnya dan mengelus klitorisnya. Dalam himpitan badannya, Naruto dapat merasakan badan Sakura tengah gemetar hebat saat itu.

Naruto menyudahi acara hisapnya. Lalu menuju keleher jenjang putihnya Sakura. Menjiat, menghisap dan menambahkan beberapa kissmark lagi disana.

"Kau menikmatinya kan kucing manis," Bisik Naruto pelan mirip seperti suara desahan. Alih-alih menjawabnya Sakura malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan lelehan air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir di kedua matanya. Naruto sangat kesal melihat Sakura yang terus-terusan menolaknya. Akibatnya pria itu mencubit klitoris Sakura dengan kuat.

"_Engggggmmmmhhh. . . . "_ Sakura menjerit panjang. Rasa sakit pada klitorisnya membuatnya menangis hebat. Tampak ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Naruto menyeringai. Ketika dirasa Sakura tidak melawan lagi, dengan pelan ia mulai membelai pelan klitoris Sakura. Menghantarkan getaran-getaran kenikmatan pada sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, mulai beraksi. Daging lembut itu perlahan dipencet dan dimainkan dengan jari-jarinya membuat Sakura mengerang kenikmatan dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

"Coba lihat kucing manis. Cairan cintamu sebanyak ini…" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang basah. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, ketika melihat Naruto tanpa rasa jijik menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairannya. Sakura semakin menangis melihat dirinya direndahkan seperti ini.

Setelah memastikan tangannya bersih Naruto mengambil posisi tepat di tengah kaki Sakura, lalu dengan sekali tarikan Naruto melepaskan lakban yang menutupi mulut Sakura.

_"Arghhhhh..."_ Sakura berteriak kesakitan ketika lakban itu terlepas dari mulutnya. Wanita itu segera meludahi wajah Naruto dan langsung dapat tamparan yang cukup keras di kedua pipinya.

"Amphhuunn.. tolong lepaskan aku.. tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau ..." Sakura memelas iba dihadapan Naruto. Tapi sayang Naruto yang sudah gelap mata langsung mengkoyak kasar celana dalam Sakura lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke arah liang vagina Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan bibir vaginanya perlahan-lahan dibuka lebar dan kepala penis Naruto kini terjepit ditengah bibir vaginanya.

_"AAKHHH!"_ Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat saat rasa sakit diberikan oleh penis Naruto memasuki tubuhnya dengan paksa. Mata Naruto tampak ikut terepejam juga, menikmati sempitnya vagina Sakura yang mencengkram penisnya erat. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu menyiratkan seakan-akan dia tengah

sekarat dan melayang ke atas surga.

Naruto mulai memompa miliknya keluar masuk dalam vagina Sakura dengan pelan. Bisa dirasakan bagaimana rapatnya vagina Sakura saat kelamin mereka saling bergesekan. Tubuh mulus Sakura mulai menggelinjang setiap sentakan yang Naruto lakukan dibawahnya.

_"Akhhss.._ jangan.. amphun.. jangan..,"

Sakura memelas dengan suara parau saat merasakan Naruto makin menggoyangnya dengan keras.

_"Akhhss… ouhhh.. ahhhh… sssttt…ughhh…,"_ Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah nikmat, ia tak sadar wajahnya saat ini bersemu merah karena terangsang.

_"Engsshh.._. Kau sangat rapat." Naruto melenguh nikmat. Kedua tangannya segera memegang pinggang Sakura erat hingga membuat pinggul Sakura sedikit terangkat. Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi. Naruto memacu penisnya semakin cepat, ia mulai merasakan kedutan dari dinding vagina sakura, menandakan sakura hampir klimaks.

_"Akkhsss.. ahhhh… ammphuuunnnnhhhh… ssttttt akkhhhsssss…. Mmmmphhhmmmm…''_

_"Emmphhhhpppp,"_ pertahanan Sakura akhirnya jebol juga. Naruto segera membungkam bibir Sakura kuat saat perempuan itu mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

_"Hmmmmmpppsss..."_ Sakura menjerit tertahan dalam ciuman Naruto saat dirinya mendapatkan orgasme. Naruto melepas lumatannya sejenak membiarkan Sakura meresapi orgasme pertamanya. Terlihat wanita itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya lalu menyodorkan di depan wajah Sakura. Tampak Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau untuk yang satu itu.

"Ayo cepat hisap penisku." Bentak Naruto sambil menarik rambut Sakura agar kepalanya mendekat dengan penisnya. "Ayo buka mulutmu kucing manis. Atau kau mau melihat adik kesayanganmu itu ku seret masuk kesini menggantikan posisimu."

Mendengar nama adiknya yang akan disakiti. Sakura hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya keras. Air mata yang sempat berhenti kini tertumpah lagi. "TIDAK! Tidak! Jangan ganggu dia. Baiklah, baiklah akan aku lakukan," Ucap Sakura pasrah. Naruto tampak tersenyum puas. Lalu pria itu membuka ikatan kaki dan tangan Sakura lalu menyuruh gadis itu bangun dari ranjang. Sakura menurutinya. Naruto lalu berbaring besandar pada kepala ranjang dan menarik tangan Sakura agar segera mengoralnya. Sakura memandang penis di depannya itu dengan perasaan benci. Ingin rasanya ia bakar penis didepan wajahnya itu.

"Kau tidak akan selamanya menatapnyakan kucing manis." Kata Naruto tak sabar. Sakura meneteskan air matanya lagi entah berapa banyak sudah ia keluarkan air matanya pada malam itu yang jelas saat ini bisa dipastikan matanya bengkak saat ini.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura mencoba memegang penis di depannya itu. Sakura kaget saat jemari kecilnya tak mampu mengenggam semua penis Naruto. Penis pria itu benar-benar besar ditelapak tangannya yang kecil. Dengan pelan Sakura mulai mengocok penis ditangannya itu naik turun. Lalu dengan ajaran Naruto Sakura tak hanya mengocok penis Naruto melainkan sesekali membelainya pelan dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Akibatnya Naruto merasakan sensai yang sangat nikmat yang menyelimuti seluruh penisnya itu.

"Hisap penisku!" Perintah Naruto sambil menarik kepala Sakura agar menunduk berhadapan dengan penisnya. Lalu dengan ragu Sakura membuka mulutnya menghisap penis Naruto yang tak semuanya masuk. Awalnya Sakura tampak ingin muntah, tapi mengingat adiknya yang akan dijadikan pelampiasan Naruto, mau tak mau Sakura pun memasukannya. Ia mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, perlahan memasukkan batang penis Naruto semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dalam setiap ayunan kepalanya, hingga pada akhirnya seluruh batang besar dan panjang itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menusuk hingga tenggorokannya.

_"Enggggmmm..."_ Naruto menggeram nikmat saat ia merasakan rasa hangat, lembut, dan basah menyelimuti sekitar penisnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bibir mungil Sakura dapat menampung penisnya hingga kepangkalnya. Membuat dirinya sangat keenakkan. Naruto lalu menyibakkan rambut Sakura ke samping telinganya agar ia dapat menyaksikan bibir ranum itu meluncur di sepanjang batang penisnya, membuat tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh hisapan bibir Sakura membuat dirinya kapan saja bisa keluar. Namun ia berusaha menahannya karena ia masih ingin berlama-lama bermain dengan Sakura.

_"Hmm… mmm… mmh…"_ Sakura mengerang tertahan. Dengan mata terpejam dan berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto, Sakura mempercepat gerakan kepalanya pada batang penis Naruto agar prmainan ini cepat selesai.

"Yeah baby, benar begitu, hisap seperti itu." Perintah Naruto saat merasakan kocokan mulut Sakura semakin cepat. Berisiknya suara hisapan dan erangan dari mulut Sakura membuat Naruto semakin blingsatan bahkan pria itu kini mencengkram rambut Sakura kuat dan menekan turun wajah Sakura agar semakin merapat pada penisnya. Sakura mengerang.

"Kau sangat pintar." Naruto terengah-engah, dia menarik-turunkan kepala Sakura dengan cepat lalu menekannya ke bawah dengan kuat menahannya cukup lama disana.

_"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm..."_ Sakura meronta. Ia segera memukul paha Naruto ketika ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Naruto yang mengerti segera menarik mundur kepala Sakura tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada kepala Sakura.

_"Akhhhhh..."_ Liur dan juga cairan spercum dari kelamin Naruto segera meluber keluar ketika Sakura menarik mulutnya dari penis Naruto. Sakura segera menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto menarik kepala Sakura lagi, melesakkan penisnya hingga pangkal tenggorokan Sakura, mengocoknya, lalu menahannya beberapa saat lalu dikeluarkan lagi. Ia melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang kali hingga Naruto tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya lagi, dengan kuat Naruto langsung menekan kepala Sakura dengan kuat hingga penisnya melesak masuk sedalam-dalamnya di mulut Sakura saat dia menyemburkan seluruh spermanya.

_"Argggghhhhhh.."_ Naruto menggerang nikmat. Tampak Sakura berusaha menelan semua cairan Naruto yang dia mampu, ada beberapa yang tumpah keluar dari mulutnya akibat terlalu banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah tidak ada lagi sperma yang keluar, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu langsung bangkit dan terduduk diranjang dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Sakura memandang ngeri ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tampak mengeras walau habis keluar barusan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto segera berdiri turun dari ranjang. menarik tangan Sakura agar turun juga. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto memutar badannya, menyuruhnya membungkuk dengan bertumpukan sikunya di meja rias. Naruto akan melakukan doggie style terhadapnya.

_"Kyaah!"_ Sakura menjerit pelan saat Naruto mencengkeram dan menarik pinggangnya ke belakang. Naruto lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke arah

liang vagina Sakura, mengesekkannya perlahan.

_"Oohhhh..."_ Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika ia merasakan pergesekan kelaminnya dengan Naruto hingga membuatnya basah kembali. Walau ia membencinya tapi ia tidak bisa menampik kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan itu terasa nyata pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya lupa bahwa orang yang berada dibelakangnya itu sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku akan mengoyangmu dengan keras bersiaplah," Sakura tampak menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Dan dengan sekali hentakan yang keras Naruto menyodoknya dari belakang. Membuat Sakura menjerit dan kepalanya tersungkur di atas meja rias. Buah dadanya terhimpit dipinggir meja. Dengan berpegangangan pada pinggang ramping Sakura, Naruto perlahan-lahan menarik pinggulnya mundur hingga tersisa pangkal penisnya. Lalu dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat ia memajukan tubuhnya dan juga mendorong pinggang Sakura dengan hentakan yang sama, sehingga penisnya masuk dengan dalam di vagina Sakura.

_"Aakhhhh… okhhhh…"_ Sakura menggeram tertahan. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa hangat dan jepitan rongga vagina Sakura yang cukup erat terhadap penisnya.

Dengan kasar Naruto mulai mengoyang Sakura dengan hentakan yang gila. Melesakkan penisnya sedalam-dalam mungkin hingga ke rahim Sakura. Hentakannya begitu keras membuat meja rias tempat Sakura bertumpu mulai ikut sedikit tergeser oleh setiap hentakan gilanya Naruto. Barang-barang yang ada disitu pun pada jatuh berhamburan dilantai.

_"Akhhh~akhhh~Akhhhh, ..."_ Sakura hanya mampu mendesah nikmat setiap kali Naruto menusuknya dengan sangat keras. Setiap tusukan yang Naruto berikan menghantar nikmat yang membuatnya lupa.

"Kau menikmatinya kan, dasar jalang." Bisik Naruto pada telinga Sakura. Sakura tak menjawabnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah sejadi-jadinya ketika Naruto makin mempercepat goyangannya. Naruto dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dan juga Sakura di depan kaca meja rias tempat mereka sedang mengarungi kenikmatan itu, tampak wajah Sakura berkerut menyiratkan dalamnya kenikmatan yang dia tahan, matanya yang terpejam rapat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka belum lagi setiap hentakan yang dia berikan membuat payudara Sakura terayun-ayun hebat menghantam pinggir meja dengan keras. Betapa sangat erotisnya pemandangan di depannya itu.

_"Akh. . . Akhhhh. . . Oughhhhhmmmm . . ."_ Sakura mengerang kuat ketika dirasa akan mendapat klimaksnya lagi. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera menghentikan gerakannya. Ia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Sakura.

"Kenapa kucing manis. Kau menikmatinya bukan." Belum juga Sakura menjawab Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyodoknya dengan kuat lalu berhenti. Terus begitu berulang-ulang kali. Beberapa kali Sakura sudah nyaris orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, tapi gagal karena Naruto mendadak berhenti bergerak. Wajah Sakura tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Ada apa kucing manis. Kenapa kau ingin menangis, hmmm. . ." Naruto menjilat pipi Sakura.

"Please, jangan begini."

"Begini apa?"

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mengusir keinginan untuk menyuruh Naruto agar menuntaskan orgasmenya. Tapi Naruto terus mempermainkannya.

"Please…" Sakura benci sekali harus memohon pada bajingan jahanam sialan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau minta kucing manis?" Ejek Naruto sambil mengesekkan-gesekkan kelamin mereka berdua .

"Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu."

"Pleasee. . . . Biarkan aku keluar." Naruto nyengir puas.

"apapun permintaanmu tuan putri," Bisik Naruto lalu segera mengabulkan permintaan Sakura dengan memompanya dengan kuat.

_"OOHH. . ."_ Sakura mendesah dengan kuat. Wanita itu segera berepgangan erat pada pinggir meja rias agar ia tidak terjatuh. "Aku membencimu!" Ucap sakura disela-sela permainan mereka yang semakin gila.

Naruto memeluknya dadanya erat dari belakang. "Aku lebih membencimu. Tapi... Kau harus tahu. _Enggghhhmmm_ . . . . kau... adalah milikku."

Jerit rintihan penuh kenikmatan bergema hingga langit-langit kamar, seakan jadi simponi pemicu birahi mereka. Racauan mulut Sakura, decitan protes kaki meja rias dan suara kulit basah yang beradu saling bersahutan membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin panas lagi. Gerakan Naruto bertambah liar, kasar,keras dan cepat. Ambang batasnya pun sudah semakin dekat. Sakura menjerit keras menahan kenikmatannya.

"Aku akan keluar di dalam! Akan kukeluarkan spermaku di dalam rahimmu!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

pada dada Sakura dan memegang pinggul sakura dengan erat. Sakura meraung keras, Naruto berikan sentakan ke depan dengan begitu

kerasnya. Batang penis keras miliknya

terkubur sedalam dalamnya di vagina

Sakura. Suara erangan yang keluar dari

mulut Sakura, beriringan dengan geraman Naruto yang terdengar seperti binatang buas dan liar... Dan detik berikutnya penis Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Sakura mendesis panjang saat orgasme kedua menghantamnya lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Vaginanya berkontraksi liar, meremas keras batang penis Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan cairannya.

Setelah gelombang orgasme keduanya

mulai mereda, Naruto melepaskan

cengkeraman pada pinggul ramping Sakura dan tak ayal tubuh Sakura pun

langsung tersungkur lemas ke bawah di depan meja rias. Sedangkan Naruto ambruk di atas ranjang di sebelahnya. Beberapa saat ruangan itu sepi yang terdengar hanya suara napas mereka yang tampak masih tersenggal-senggal.

Sesaat Sakura tampak menyesal karena menikmati persetubuhan itu. Ia makin membenci tubuhnya sendiri dan juga semakin membenci ke bajingan itu. Tanpa disadari air matanya mulai turun. Ia lalu memegang dadanya yang tampak berdenyut sakit.

_"Arghhhhh . . . "_

_._

_._

_._

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/N :

.

Nah kali ini dah ku buat hot kan lemonnya, hahahahahah :D , jujur bikin adegan itu membuatku malu, sesaat aku bepikir ini benerkan lemonnya # otak authornya ngadat :D aku gak pintar bikin lemon euyyyyy. . . . . . . .

Dan maafkan saya kalau chap kedua ini mengecewakan, habis saya author ababil #fansnya abang billy XD. #lempar author kejurang. Chap depan ada sligth SasuHina di tunggu yak. siapa yang suka sasuhina. . . . . XD

Yo weshhh dari pada banyak bacot, bales riview dulu. XD

.

.

samsulae29 : ya, namanya juga yakuza, heheheh . . . ini dah next, riview lagi ya senpai

4Uzumaki Nasako : terimakasih senpai XD dah suka ma fict hancurku ini, aku jadi malu. ni dah upadate termasuk cepatkan, hehehehe, jngan lupa riview lagi ya senpai chap ke 2 ini.

Luluk Minam Cullen : ni dah update senpai, jngan panggil senpai donk, aku masih author ababil senpai :D #fansnya abang billy, hihihihihi. Naru suka ma sakura ntar tahu juga kok, riview lagi yak :)

minyak tanah : ini udah lanjut senpai :) riview lagi ya senpai ^^

LuphNARUSAKU : ini dah lanjut senpai, dah kilat kan :D hehehehe, moga senpai suka ma chap 2 ini, riview lagi ya senpai ^^

Hyde'riku : wowww, terimakasih dah riview senpai. . . Riview senpai sangat berarti buat ku. Arigato. #bungkuk-bungkuk. Ya, ni aku suka nahan cerita senpai alnya gak pintar bikin lemon hehehehehe, chap 2 dah gak nanggung lagi kan lemonnya #aku harap ^^ riview lagi ya senpai :)

Guest : makasih, riview lagi ya senpai, kalau bisa cantumkan nama, biar enak manggilnya nti apa, ^^

Kenji : ni dah lanjut senpai, heheheheh, wajib? Kayak sholat lima waktu aja, hahahahaha :D riview lagi ya senpai :)

Naru-kun93 : gak papa telat riview senpai, asalkan tetap riview ya, dari pada nggak sama sekali, heheheheh, chap 2 lemonnya dah gak nanggung lagi kan, aku harap senpai suka :) riview lagi senpai.

NS shipper : yeaayyy , makasih senpai dah suka ma fict ababil ku #fansnya abang billy XD, heheheheh, ya ni dah lanjut , riview lagi ya senpai :)

chitay narusaku ; ni dah lanjut chiii, ya chap kedua lemonnya ku tambahin, orang murah aja kok di pasar, hahahahahah XD #tabok authornya. Ni update nya dah kilatkan, kenapa gak sekalian petir, hehehehehe XD riview lagi.

Guest : ni dah lanjut senpai XD, riview lagi ya, kalau bisa cantumkan namanya ;)

Zack : ya narutonya sadis, hahahahah, ni dah update moga chap keduanya gak mengecewakan, riview lagi ya senpai ^^

Dark Courriel : hallo . . . :D salam kenal senpai Kimie Sakiyurai, hehehehehe. Terimakasih ya senpai dah suka sama fict ababilku ini, #fansnya abang billy XD. Ya aku dah ubah kata ceweknya, maklum author masih jadi-jadian. Jiaahhh emank hantu, huhuhuhu. Ya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, moga chap 2 nya ni gak ngecewakan senpai. Lemonnya, tergantung yg riview law bnyak minta ntar ku buatkan di setiap chapnya, hahahahaha :D riview lagi ya senpai :) terimaksih atas sarannya, #bungkuk-bungkuk. Oh ya gak login juga gak papa senpai, asal tetap riview ;)

Terimakasih atas riview-reviewnya senpai dan juga bagi para slient readers, yang follow, mau pun fave. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

So keep or delete biar tau fict ini layak pa gak dilanjutin

Salam cherry.


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Destiny

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

Naruto 25 tahun.

Sakura 18 tahun.

Gaara 25 tahun.

Hinata 22 tahun.

Shikamaru 25 tahun.

Temari 28 tahun.

Kankuro 29 tahun.

Sasuke 25 tahun.

Ino 18 tahun.

.

You Are My Destiny

.

.

.

.

Tahun 2000

.

Tepat saat bunga sakura bersemi, tampak Naruto muda berjalan berdua bersama seorang wanita cantik yang bersurai kuning panjang. Keduanya terlihat mesra dan bahagia saat itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila," desah wanita itu.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena di sini benar-benar indah," terang wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa mendengus geli. Lalu Naruto pun membalasnya juga.

"Ahh, aku benar-benar akan gila."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku cantik?" tanya wanita bermata lavender keunguan itu. Naruto tertawa dan menyentuh kepala gadis di depannya itu dengan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau sangat cantik." Gadis itu pun hanya mencubit pinggang Naruto gemas.

"Gombal," Ucapnya.

"Itu memang kenyataan. Kau sangat cantik di mataku."

"Aku tahu. Hei kau mau tahu rahasiaku?"

"Apa?"

"Saat aku menikah nanti, aku ingin membangun rumah di sini dan menanam pohon sakura," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis sekali dibawah guguran bunga sakura.

=Flashback End=

Naruto tampak menangis dalam tidur. Pria itu mengigau berulang-ulang kali memangil-mangil nama kekasihnya. Lalu ia tersadar dan membuka matanya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Tampaknya ia ketiduran di ruang kerjanya. Pria itu lantas menghapus air matanya dan mulai menegakkan badannya dikursi yang dia tiduri. Ia memijit kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Ia berpikir kembali tentang mimpi yang barusan dia mimpikan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mimpi itu muncul dalam tidurnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Dia hanya tidak senang. Mimpi-mimpi itu hanya membuatnya semakin sakit hati saja. Ia mengusap mukanya kasar lalu teringat sesuatu. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri sebuah lemari yang cukup besar yang ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah brankas besi yang disertai kode pengaman. Ia memasukan kata sandi lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru di dalamnya.

Ia duduk kembali ke kursinya dan membuka kotak biru itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah pita biru. Ia mengambil pita tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian?" Gumamnya. Sesaat ia hanya memandangi pita itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. lalu mengenggam pita panjang itu dengan erat. Kedua matanya tampak terpejam. Ia mengingat kembali kilasan-kilasan masa lalu bersama kekasihnya. Dimana ia pertama kali memberikan pita biru itu untuk kekasihnya. Pita milik ibunya yang dia berikannya.

=Flashback=

Naruto dan kekasihnya duduk berdua dipinggir danau. Kepala kekasihnya saat itu bersandar dibahunya. Saat itu Naruto bertanya kepada kekasihnya apa dia lapar, kekasihnya malah menjawab dirinya akan gila.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gila kalau bunga mawar ini sudah mengeyangkanku?" kata kekasihnya. Naruto lalu tertawa, ia segera mengambil mawar itu dari tangan kekasihnya lalu berdiri dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku dulu pernah berjanji, bahwa aku akan melamarmu dibawah pohon sakura," ucap Naruto lalu berlutut di depan kekasihnya dan memberikan bunga mawar itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jadi. . . " Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang panjang di depan kekasihnya dan membukanya. "mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Gadis di depannya itu menutup mulutnya, menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Sayang?" Panggil Naruto khawatir.

"Ya. . ."

"Hah?"

"Ya aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu Naruto-_kun_." Gadis itu lalu tertawa sambil menangis bahagia. Naruto bangkit lalu mencium kening kekasihnya. Lalu memasangkan pita itu di rambut kekasihnya.

=Flashback End=

"Kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Naruto dari ingatan masa lalunya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan ternyata adalah Ino. Sahabatnya.

"Tidak."

Ino tersenyum lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di pundak Naruto dan memainkan jemari mereka yang bertautan. Tampak Naruto tidak keberatan atas aksi sahabatnya itu.

.

"Kau merindukannya Naruto?" Naruto menoleh menatap wajah Ino bingung. Tapi ia segera mengerti ketika melihat Ino memainkan pita biru yang ada ditangannya. Tampaknya gadis itu merindukan sahabatnya seperti halnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia merindukan kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukannya." Ino lalu menatap wajah Naruto sedih. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang putih. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghapus air mata itu pelan. Lalu menarik kepala gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Aku juga merindukannya Ino-_chan_," Ucap Naruto sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Ino. Jangan bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa selembut itu pada wanita di pangkuannya itu. Semenjak kekasihnya pergi hanya Ino lah tempatnya berbagi. Tempatnya dimana ia bisa menenangkan dirinya ketika ia teringat kekasihnya atau orang tuanya. Ia masih ingat saat ketika kematian kekasihnya hanya Ino yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Bahkan wanita itu merelakan hartanya yang paling berharga bagi seorang wanita hanya untuk menenanginnya. Maka dari itu ia sudah menganggap Ino adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kenapa Naruto tidak menjadikan pacarnya saja, alasannya mudah karena Naruto takut memulai suatu hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi. Ia takut kalau Ino akan meninggalkannya seperti kekasihnya dulu. Lagi pula ada satu hal yang menahan perasaannya agar tidak menyanyangi perempuan itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"_Stttt_. sudahlah Ino-_chan_. Dia sudah tenang disana. Dia akan sedih kalau melihat kamu menangis." Naruto meletakkan wajahnya di leher Ino, menghirup wangi tubuh wanita tersebut, "Jangan menangis lagi, Ino-_chan_," Bisiknya lembut. Setelah cukup lama menenangin Ino, Naruto lalu menarik wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah sembab wanita itu. Mata yang bengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, mencium bibir wanita itu. Dan Ino pun juga membalasnya. Tangannya segera melingkar di leher Naruto dan tangan Naruto juga ikut melingkar di pingang wanita itu, merapatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Ciuman yang semula lembut kini berubah menjadi sedikit panas dan liar. Ino mengerang ketika Naruto mengigit bibirnya keras lalu menghisapnya kuat. Selain memagut bibir, lidah Naruto juga semakin berani menyusup masuk ke dalam menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya Ino. Sesaat keduanya tampak terhanyut dalam ciuman yang panas dan basah yang mereka lakukan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi Ino menarik kepala Naruto sekali lagi dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam," Ucap Ino. Naruto pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan mempersilahkan masuk orang yang tadi mengetuk ruangan Naruto yang ternyata adalah Sara seketarisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf tuan, mau mengingatkan. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat."

"Hn, kau boleh pergi," Ucapnya santai. Sara mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sang Direktur. Beberapa saat Naruto terdiam tampak sedang berpikir lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Para pengawalnya di depan pintu langsung menundukkan hormat kepadanya.

"Siapkan mobilku," Ucapnya datar.

"Baik, tuan muda." Dengan cepat salah satu anak buahnya itu langsung berlari keluar menyiapkan keperluan bosnya. Lalu Naruto menatap Sara seketarisnya. "Sara siapkan semua file-file kita untuk rapat nanti, dan kasih ke Shikamaru, aku tidak mengikuti acara rapat nanti."

"Siap tuan muda," Ucap Sara patuh. Naruto lalu segera keluar bersama beberapa pengawal setianya yang mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.

"Ingin kemana tuan?" Tanya Tobi. Tobi memundukkan kepalanya hormat ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan mobilnya.

"Berikan kunci mobilnya," Ucap Naruto dan langsung mendapat tatapan bertanya. "Aku yang akan menyetir sendiri. Kau segera hubungi Shikamaru agar menggantikan posisiku pada saat rapat nanti." Tobi mengangguk mengerti dan langsung memberikan kuncinya. Setelah mengambil kunci dari tangan Tobi, Naruto langsung saja masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan kantornya.

.

.

.

.

_Buaghhh... Buuaggghhhh... Buaaggghhh. . . _

Gaara menghantam lagi, lagi, dan lagi dengan kuat ke arah tawanannya yang telah babak belur dengan baju yang telah robek sana-sini. Gaara tidak memperdulikan tawanannya yang sudah sangat kesakitan gara-gara pukulannya. Gaara memperbaiki letak cincin kebanggannya yang kini telah dipenuhi darah. Lalu dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut tawanannya itu agar mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, dimana adikku di sembunyikan?" Tanya Gaara geram.

Pemuda itu walau mukanya sudah hancur babak belur tapi ia masih menatap sinis ke arah Gaara bahkan ia sempat meludahi wajah Gaara. Gaara menyentuh mukanya yang diludahi itu. Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya marah dan langsung menghajar wajah pemuda itu lagi.

_Buagggghh. Buaggghhh. . . Buaghhhhh_

Tiga pukulan Gaara berikan ke pemuda itu. Wajah kanan-kiri dan perut. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan kuat dan emosi. Sehingga membuat tawanannya itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara lalu menjambak rambut pemuda itu lagi dan menatapnya sinis. "Tampaknya kau ingin mati di tanganku anak muda?" Pemuda tatto segitiga itu menyeringai.

"Biar pun kau membunuhku saat ini juga. Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu dimana adikmu berada, berengsek! Adikmu itu pantas disiksa, seperti orang tua kalian dulu yang pernah menyiksa kedua orangtuaku."

"Begitu." Gaara langsung mengambil pistol 44 Magnum Revolver yang dia taruh di dalam bajunya. Menodongkan di depan kepala pemuda tersebut. "Kata terakhir?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Terkutuk semua keluargamu."

_Doooorrr._

Tanpa ragu lagi, Gaara langsung saja melepaskan tembakannya ke kepala pemuda di depannya itu. Darah pun langsung berjiipratan kemana-mana, mengenai kaos, tangan dan wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Yang Ia perdulikan saat itu adalah adiknya yang di sembunyikan oleh Naruto yang entah berada dimana. Rupanya orang yang ditembaknya malam itu tidak memberitahukan sama sekali dimana keberadaan adiknya. Yang ada malah dia menghina keluarganya. Ia mengepalkan tanganya erat lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. "Urus mayat ini dan kirim ke tuannya," Ucapnya dingin. Ia segera keluar dari ruanga tersebut. "Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku Namikaze Naruto!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata menyusun bunganya dengan rapi dengan dibantu oleh Matsuri. Rupanya saat itu Hinata sedang berada di toko bunganya, menemani Matsuri yang sedang menyusun bunga yang baru pada datang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu melakukannya Hinata-_san_. Aku bisa sendiri," Ucap Matsuri tidak enak. Sebab pasalnya Hinata adalah bosnya pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Tokyo sedangkan dirinya hanya pegawainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Matsuri-_san_. Aku melihat semua tampak sibuk. Jadi aku membantu kalian. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak sibuk saat ini," Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tapi kan?"

"Sudahlah. . . Lagi pula baru ini kan aku bantu kalian lagi." Hinata tersenyum. Matsuri tampak tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Hinata memang sangat baik terhadapnya, terhadap semua orang.

"Maaf Hyuga-_san_, paket kita sudah datang. Mereka saat ini menuggu anda di belakang untuk memeriksanya."

"Ahhh, biar aku saja," Ucap Matsuri mengajukan diri. Hinata mengangguk lalu segera saja Matsuri pergi bersama temannya tadi kebelakang untuk memeriksa beberapa paket yang datang.

Toko bunga itu memang tidak pernah sepi selalu saja di penuhi pengunjung apa lagi memasuki bulan Febuari seperti ini bulan kasih sayang. Lalu tampak seorang bocah laki-laki menghampirinya, menarik pelan dressnya. Hinata segera menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya lembut.

"Aku ingin mengirimkan setangkai mawar pink untuk adikku."

"Ahh, begitu. Ayo ikut aku." Hinata segera menarik tangan bocah itu lembut agar mengikuti langkahnya. Lalu ia segera mengambil setangkai bunga mawar pink dan membungkus bunga itu dengan pelastik hiasannya. "Kau ingin memberi kartu juga?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Bocah itu tampak mengangguk antusias, Hinata tertawa kecil lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu kecil ke bocah itu dan juga sebuah pulpen. Bocah itu segera menerimanya dan mulai menulis. Lalu beberapa saat ia menyerahkan kembali pulpen itu dan juga kartunya.

"Oke , kemana aku akan mengirimkan mawar indah ini."

"Alamatnya Jl **** "

Hinata lalu langsung menulisnya dan mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Berapa harganya _Nee-chan_."

"5 ribu yen." Bocah itu langsung saja menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang. Dan diterima Hinata dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih," Ucapnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk lalu pergi dengan wajah yang bahagia. Hinata menatap kepergian bocah itu dengan senyum yang manis. Lalu Hinata menyadari seorang pemuda tampak menatap bingung ke arah bunga-bunga yang dilihatnya. Segera saja Hinata menghampirinya.

"Maaf tuan, anda mencari bunga apanya?"

Pemuda itu segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita di depannya itu, seketika itu juga matanya tampak membulat sempurna. Hinata pun tak kalah kagetnya, melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya itu. Wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ia sangat mengenali sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Wajah tampan berhidung manjung, mata onyx yang kelam tajam, dan mempunyai kulit putih yang pucat sama seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun._ . . "

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika melihat isi lemari-lemari yang dibuka oleh ayame-_san_ dikamar. Isi lemari-lemari tersebut yang tak lain adalah berisi pakaian, tas, dan sepatu. Semuanya untuk perempuan. Aku melihat Ayame-_san_ tampak sibuk memilih-milih pakaian dalam lemari tersebut. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa saat memilih, ia memilih sebuah mini dress putih berkain sutra yang lembut dan diserahkannya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kenakanlah. Hari ini tuan muda ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Ayame-_san_ seakan mengerti akan kebingunganku. Tiba-tiba saja badanku merinding ketika mendengar si bajingan itu akan mengajakku ke sesuatu tempat, ini pertama kalinya sejak aku di sekap bajingan itu mengajakku keluar. Apa jangan-jangan dia berniat membunuhku di luar sana. Aku bergidik ngeri dan langsung melempar dress putih itu ke lantai. Ayame tampak bingung melihat reaksiku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar." Seru ku mulai panik. Aku mengeratkan tali jubah mandiku sekuat mungkin. Takut kalau Ayame-_san_ akan memaksaku memakai dress itu dan keluar bersama bajingan itu. Walau itu tidak mungkin. Ayame-_san_ tidak suka memaksaku.

"Sebaiknya kau mengenakannya segera Sakura-_san_. Sebelum anak buah tuan muda datang dan memakaikan baju ke tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin . . ." Sebelum aku sempat memprotes tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa wanita-wanita menerebos masuk kedalam kamarku yang ternyata adalah penata gaya yang telah di sewa bajingan itu untukku. Dengan paksa aku di pakaikan baju dan di dandani sedemikian rupa. Awalnya aku memberontak keras, tapi ternyata wanita-wanita yang menjadi penata gayaku itu mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup besar. Hingga mereka bisa menaklukanku dengan mudah. Aku hanya bisa pasrah di tangan-tangan mereka.

Butuh sejam aku di make over habis-habisa oleh penata gayaku, hingga akhirnya mereka selesai dan aku takjub akan usaha mereka. Lihat saja di depan cermin ini, aku bisa melihat diriku yang terlihat berbeda, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun dirubah menjadi sesosok wanita dewasa. Saat itu aku tengah mengenakan gaun mini berwarna hitam dengan model strapless yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhku dan dadaku. Sedangkan rambut pink panjangku digerai dengan sedikit di kriting bawahnya pas sekali dengan make up ku yg natural. Kini aku hanya tinggal memakai sepatu hells yang telah disiapkan penata gayaku dan sempurnalah sudah semuanya. Mereka tampak puas melihat hasil kerja mereka sedangkan aku hanya bisa merenggut.

Lalu setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya orang yang ingin mangajakku jalan akhirnya datang juga. Awalnya ia sempat terpaku melihatku, mungkin karena penampilanku yang berbeda dan itu membuat wajahku sedikit merona. Ia meminta para penata gayaku tadi untuk keluar dan kini tinggallah kami berdua di dalam kamar. Aku sedikit merasa was-was ketika ia mulai mendekatiku dan memperpendek jarak di antara kami. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tepat berada di depanku dan mulai mengangkat daguku dan menciumku dengan bernapsu. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu ia langsung menarikku keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura pov end

"Aku mau dibawa ke mana?" Tanya Sakura setelah dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam mobil sport putih Naruto.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya diam membisu sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tampak mengeryitkan dahinya saat mobil yang membawanya itu berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup besar. Sakura segera turun ketika Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menariknya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Di dalam rumah tersebut rupanya sudah ada yang menunggu mereka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tampak merangkul hangat Naruto. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang sejenak, Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sisi lain dari bajingan itu yang ternyata bisa juga tersenyum.

"Apa ini perempuan yang kau maksudkan Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya pemuda pucat itu.

"Hn."

Pemuda pucat itu langsung saja menghampiri Sakura dan mencium tangannya. Awalnya Sakura tampak takut ketika laki-laki itu mendekatinya tapi setelah mendengar suara yang bernada sahabat itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa Sweet, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak sebrengsek dia," Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menuding ke arah Naruto. Naruto tampak mendengus.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura."

"Oh, nama yang cantik Sweet seperti orangnya. Namaku Shimura Sai sahabat pemuda bodoh itu," Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura tampak mengangguk malu.

"Ayolah Sai, aku kesini bukan untuk memperkenalkanmu dengan wanita itu," Potong Naruto cepat sebelum Sai berbicara kembali di depan Sakura. Sai tampak tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Posesif seperti biasa eh?" Tanya Sai. Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda blonde itu langsung saja meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura ke dalam. Sai menatap Sakura yang menunduk malu, sai menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sai dari belakang menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat dua sofa berwarna kuning keemasan berhadapan di sela meja rendah. Ada tiga bagian dinding terlihat kosong, sedangkan dinding ke empat sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, yang memberikan pemandangan luar yang sangat cantik. Sakura duduk di damping Naruto dengan jarak yang berjahuan sedangkan Sai duduk di sebrang mereka. Sai tampak menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di samping meja. Membuat bagian atas meja itu terbuka dan dari bawah muncul meja kedua yang menyajikan berbagai makanan.

Sakura terpana melihatnya.

Sai yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil sedangkan Naruto tampak mendengus keras. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Oh ayolah bukan salahnya jika ia terperangah kagum saat melihat meja yang yang semula kosong kini telah terisi berbagai makanan yang tampak menggiurkan di matanya. Ayam dan potongan-potongan jeruk yang dimasak dengan saus krim yang ditaruh di atas roti tawar, kacang polong hijau dan bawang bombay, roti manis yang dibentuk seperti bunga, dan puding bewarna madu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerbu makanan yang tampak lezat itu.

Sakura mendongak dan melihat mata hitam Sai yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sai tersenyum. "Makanlah Sweet, aku menyiapkan makanan ini untukmu," ucapnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi langsung saja Sakura memakan makanan yang berada di depannya itu tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Sakura memakannya dalam diam, wanita itu tampak lahap sekali makannya. Untuk seukuran Sakura yang bertubuh mungil nafsu makannya cukup besar. Sai menatap Naruto heran sedangkan Naruto tampak cuek seakan biasa melihat Sakura makan banyak. Sai mangangguk mengerti bahwa Sakura tampak rakus kalau soal makanan.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sai membawa Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi Tinta, jarum, dan antiseptik tertata rapi di atas sebuah meja kerja serta Lampu sorot dan lampu ultraviolet. Dan yang membuat wanita berusia 18 tahun itu tercengang adalah gambar-gambar yang berada di ruangan itu. Sakura menatap Sai takut, Sai hanya tersenyum lalu menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak memberitahukannya kan Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau. . . "

"Lakukan saja,"potong Naruto cepat. Sakura tampak mundur ketakutan. Sai tersenyum miris.

"Maaf sweet," Ucap Sai sambil menghampiri badan Sakura yang tampak gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau." Jerit Sakura seketika. Sebelum Sakura mulai memberontak anak buah Sai yang ada di situ sudah lebih dulu menahan pergerakan wanita muda tersebut. Sakura mulai meronta-ronta ketakutan, wanita itu memohon ketika melihat Sai tampak membawa sebuah jarum suntik yang birisi cairan kehijauan ke arahnya.

"Aku mohon." Pinta Sakura.

"Maaf swett." Setelah berbicara seperti itu langsung saja Sai menyuntikan jarum itu ke tangan Sakura, membuat tubuh wanita itu seketika jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto segera menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri dan mengangkat bridyle style ke sebuah ranjang kecil yang sering dipakai Sai untuk mentatto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap tidak percaya siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat itu. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berkaca dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Wanita itu baru saja akan masuk ke dalam tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Ucap Hinata dingin. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tidak melepaskan cekalan tangannya justru makin mempereratnya.

"Nana. . ." Panggil Sasuke tak percaya, bahwa di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya dulu yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja pada malam musim salju turun.

"Aku bukan Nana." Hinata lalu menghempaskan tangan Sasuke tapi tangan itu tidak mau terlepas juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau kemana saja selama ini Nana?" Suara Sasuke terdengar tajam dan dingin membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat ditempatnya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja Hyuga-san? Apa pemuda ini menganggumu?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang merupakan pegawai Hinata. Hinata lalu menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Utakata. Kau boleh pergi." Utakata menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Hinata menatap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini tangannya telah lepas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kita harus bicara Nana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mendesah jengkel. "Dengar tuan. Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Bukan Nana! Dan tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi," Jawab Hinata. Gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sekali lagi menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Hinata tampak sangat kaget apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sesaat dirinya hanya bisa terdiam merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang sangat erat memeluk dirinya, kehangatan mulai menjalar di kulitnya. Hinata tampak mulai gemetar, ia ingin sekali memberontak, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Tubuhnya saat itu tiba-tiba saja seperti mati rasa. Dia pikir Sasuke ingin menciumnya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak melakukannya, hanya menggunakan bibirnya menyentuh daun kuping telinganya.

"_Diorissimo_," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara rendah, "ternyata kau masih menyukai aroma ini." Hinata menutup kedua matanya erat. Parfum _Diorissimo_ adalah parfum kesukaannya sejak dulu. Parfum yang terasa dingin dan wanginya yang tidak menusuk seperti parfum-parfum yang lain, yang wanginya terlalu manis atau terlalu gaya. Parfum Diorissimo adalah parfum pertama yang Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap seraut wajah yang tampan di depannya dengan tatapan yang sedih. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit, teringat saat dirinya dicampakkan oleh Sasuke dulu. Melihat Hinata tengah bergemelut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik Hinata menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap dirinya. Dengan kuat Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menamparnya wajahnya.

_Plakkk._

"Apa yang lau lakukan," Jerit Hinata marah. Kali ini air matanya telah membasahi pipi nya yang putih kemerah-merahan bagaikan buah delima. Sasuke tampak terpaku ditempatnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang barusan ditampar oleh Hinata. Ia memandang gadis itu tak percaya.

"Aku membencimu." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam tokonya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Wanita mungil itu mencoba menggerak tubuhnya dan langsung memekik kecil ketika ia merasakan bagian kulitnya yang sekitar tulang rusuk terasa sedikit perih. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ruangan yang serba putih itu dia kenal, dia berada dikamarnya. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, ia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya hingga tertidur diranjang lembut ini. Setahunya ia berada di rumah Shimura Sai.

Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika.

Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka selimutnya dan memperhatikan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan telanjang. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bahwa di bagian tulang rusuknya telah tergambar sebuah tatto bunga sakura. Langsung saja ia melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kaca yang panjang. Di kaca itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kulitnya di bagian tulang rusuknya kini telah tergambar bunga sakura yang bermekar indah.

Seketika Sakura menjerit keras.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar akan di tatto. Ia membalik-balikkan badannya ke samping ke depan, ke samping ke depan begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjerit frustasi.

"Kau!" Sakura langsung saja menuding pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku." Teriak Sakura marah. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?! Kau mentatto badanku!" Bentak Sakura cukup nyaring.

"Lalu."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu tampak sama sekali merasa tidak berdosa setelah mentatto tubuhnya dengan seenak jidatnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih bantal-bantal yang ada di atas ranjang melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dengan lihainya menghindari terjangan bantal yang dilemparkan Sakura. Naruto segera saja menangkap pergelangan Sakura yang ingin menghajarnya menghepaskan tubuh gadis itu ke atas ranjang dengan kuat.

"_Akhhhh_." Sakura memikik keras saat Naruto menindih tubuhnya yang polos dengan kuat. Wanita itu coba menampar Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tangannya. Ditariknya hingga membuat tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu!" Teriak Sakura nyaring sambil memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan kuat hingga dia puas.

"Sudah puas berteriak?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Aku membencimu."

"Ya aku tahu, dan aku juga membencimu, Haruno."

Sakura tampak sangat kesal menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau memang membenciku, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?!"

"Aku lebih suka memperkosamu." Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata itu Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menyerang Naruto hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Mereka berdua berguling-gulingan di lantai. Bergulat tanpa belas kasihan. Beberapa kali terlihat Sakura menarik rambutnya Naruto dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Begitu pula halnya dengan Sakura. Naruto juga menyiksa wanita itu membuat siku dan dengkul Sakura ngilu. Tapi sekuat-kuatnya Sakura menghajar Naruto, tetap saja ia akan kalah dari pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar dari pada perempuan.

Sakura membuang mukanya tak sudi menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak menyeringai kemenangan. "Sudah puas?" Tanya naruto. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Kalau begitu kita mulai permainannya kucing manis."

.

"_Akhhhhhhh_." Sakura menjerit kesekian kalinya malam itu, ketika ia mendapatkan klimaks yang entah keberapa kalinya. Dengan posisinya yang berada di atas dan Naruto yang mencengkram pinggangnya erat membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dikendalikan oleh bajingan itu.

Naruto menggerakkan pingangnya Sakura lagi ke atas ke bawah tidak membiarkan wanita di atasnya itu beristirahat sejenak. Ia sangat menikmati ketika vagina Sakura yang sempit dapat menampung besar penisnya keluar masuk. Terlihat busa-busa keluar dari permainan mereka yang semakin gila. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang mengoyangnya keras. Terlihat sekali gadis itu kepayahan menghadapi nasfunya yang memang tinggi. Sudah berapa lama mereka bergulat di atas ranjang yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Bantal berhamburan ke lantai sedangkan seprai yang mereka pakai sudah awut-awutan kemana-mana. Naruto memprediksi bahwa sudah dua jam dia menyetubuhi wanita pink di atasnya itu. Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura semakin rapat dengannya. Dia lumat bibir Sakura, mendorong lidahnya jauh ke dalam mulut wanita tersebut. Lalu dia kalungkan lengannya melingkari tubuh Sakura dan menggulingkannya hingga tubuh Sakura rebah di atas ranjang.

Naruto melepaskan lumatan bibirnya, dia tatap Sakura di bawah tindihannya. Mata Sakura yang terpejam rapat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan basah, belum lagi tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk tampak mengkilat karena keringat, sungguh betapa menggiurkannya wanita dibawahnya itu. Belum lagi dengan adanya tatto di sepanjang tulang rusuk wanita tersebut membuat wanita mungil itu semakin seksi dimatanya.

Dan sekarang dia berikan lagi tusukan penisnya dengan keras ke dalam vagina Sakura. Membuat kepala Sakura menghantam headboard. Langsung saja tangan Sakura segera meraih ke atas untuk berpegangan pada jeruji besi headboard di atasnya. Erang dan geraman keduanya kini terdengar bersahutan di kamar itu, beiringan dengan derit ranjang besi di bawah tubuh mereka.

_"Ngh…. Ooooh…. Aaaaah…"_

Sakura mengerang keras. Tubuhnya mengejat dengan keras tak terkendali saat orgasme akan datang menghantamnya begitu kuat, dia lepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari besi headboard dan beralih merengkuh Naruto, menancapkan kuku-kukunya dipunggung Naruto hingga berdarah.

_"Ooooh! Ooooh! Oooaaah! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaaah!"_

Sakura menjerit sangat keras, panjang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga menyemburkan spermanya jauh ke dalam vagina Sakura yang meremas kencang penisnya, seakan menghisap semua air maninya yang keluar. Hingga beberapa saat keduanya masih tampak lemas dan mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu dengan tubuh yang masih saling berhimpitan. Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, Naruto yang saat itu tengah tertidur dengan Sakura yang di dekapannya terbangun ketika mendengar suara Hpnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Naruto meraihnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Ino calling.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia ingat seharusnya malam ini dia bersama Ino, tapi yang ada justru ia menghabiskan malam bersama wanita mungil yang berada di dekapannya itu. pasti Ino saat ini menunggunya dengan gelisah. Naruto menarik badannya menjauh dari tubuh Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap sehabis permainan panas mereka. Ia memandangi wajah tidur Sakura sesaat dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau milikku."

Setelah itu ia keluar dari sana dan menemui Ino.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

A/N: hahahahahahhahaha :D maafkan saya yang lama updatenya(banget). wkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwk, mau bagaimana lagi laptop rusak, nunggu yang baru lama baru bisa ke beli. jadi sementara ngetiknya cuma lewat Word To Go Blackberry. jadi maafkan saya untuk keterlambatan fict ini. dan aku juga mau ngasih tahu kalau aku rubah judul fict ini, soalnya menurutku judul yang baru lebih cocok untuk fict ini :) untuk adegan pertama yang naruto bersama cewek masa lalunya, aku ambil dari fim 49 days XD ok, tanpa banyak basa-basi saatnya balas riview.

agusajisaputro: hahahahaha ya mbak bro ni dah lanjut, wkwkwkwkwk :p. Riview lagi ya :)

.

Namikaze Sholkhan: ni dah update senpai :), maaf gak bisa kilat hehehehe, riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

Uzumaki 21: makasih atas riviewnya senpai, ya Naruto brutal karena tuntutan cerita, namanya juga yakuza :), untuk pertanyaan senpai orang tua Sakura mati ntar dijelasin, Gaara dia seorang direktur tapi juga seorang pemimpin gengster. 3. Ya Naruto sebenarnya baik senpai, hanya karena dendam makanya dia jahat, chap ini terlihatkan baiknya :) riview lagi ya senpai.

.

ami: salam kenal ami senpai :) makasih udah suka fictku yang ababil ni #fansnya abang billy XD, ni dah update, maaf gak bisa kilat. Riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

NS Shipper: ni dah lanjut senpai XD, riview lagi ya XD

.

Uzumaki Nasako: kyaaaaaa senpai I LIKE THISnya banyak amat hehehehehehe, tapi cherry suka, hohohohoh. Ya ni dah lanjut senpai, maafnya gak bisa cepet,#jadijanganbunuhsayanya, hehehehehehe. Ya ntar aku lebih teliti lagi senpai sebelum publish, sangkyuuuu, riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

worawari: ni dah lanjut senpai, riview lagi ya :)

.

chitay narusaku: ni dah update chi XD, maaf gak bisa kilat, kamu kan tau sendiri, heehehehehehe, ya ntar aku buatkan lemon HOT di dalam kamar mandinya, hohohohoho tunggu ja, riview lagi ya sayang

.

kiyuki chan: ya ini dah update senpai, maaf gak bisa cepet, hehehehehe, keluarga naruto kenapa? Entar terungkap sendiri senpai, ditunggu ja :), riview lagi ya senpai

.

LuphNARUSAKU: hahahahaha, ya ni udah ku keep senpai :D, maaf kali ini gak bisa update cepat, gak papa yak XD, ya law gak kuat baca lemonnya di skip ja, dari pada ntar ada apa-apa nanti gak nanggung loh, hehehehehehe, so riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

anbu: ini dah next chap senpai, riview lagi ya :)

.

Aozora Straw: ya ini dah lanjut senpai, riview lagi ya :)

.

Hyde'riku: makasih riviewnya senpai XD, ya ini ada sasuhinanya moga gak kecewanya, riview lagi senpai :), oh ya aku manggilnya apa senpai?

.

Soputan: ya ini dah lanjut, XD hehehehe, makasih dah riviewnya senpai, riview lagi di chap ini :)

.

debi putra: XD, aku gak hebat buat lemon senpai, hahahahahaha :D. ini dah lanjut, riview lagi ya senpai :) o, ya sakura cinta ma naruto tunggu ja ntar ada kok.

.

Luluk Minam Cullen:suka sasuhinanya XD, maaf untuk chap ini belum ada lemon sasuhina, chap depan mungkin, ya tergantung kalau banyak yang minta akan ku bikinkan :D riview lagi ya senpai

.

zazaa: makasih dah bilang fic ini keren, ini dah lanjut, riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

ore:abang Gaara gak boleng mati, abang aku thu, hihihihihi, ni dah update, riview lagi ya senpai

.

Momo kuro: ini dah lanjut senpai, riview lagi ya :)

.

Zack: wah suka yang HOT ya senpai hihihihihi, maaf ya senpai chap ini gak hot, hahahahahaha :D untuk sasuhina chap depan mungkin, tergantung kalau banyak yang minta ku buatkan lemonnya, hehehehehe, riview lagi ya senpai :)

.

welas33: gomen_ne lama updatenya, alnya laptop lagi rusak T.T tapi yang penting dah lanjutnya senpai :), riview lagi senpai

.

Kenji: ya narutonya cuma buat sakura XD,biar sasukenya bersaing sama gaara dapetin hinata, heheheheheh riview lagi ya senpai :)

: makasih senpai dah bilang keren, mga chap ini keren juga yak, riview lagi senpai :)

: ya ini dah lanjut senpai XD riview lagi yak :)

.

koyuki:ini dah lanjut maaf lama senpai, riview lagi ya

.

yuki chan:XD ya ini dah lanjut senpai, riview lagi ya :)

.

Renvel takokak: makasih dah bilang fict ini keren senpai, riview lagi ya :)

dan aku juga mau terimakasih juga buat slient reader, dan juga yang fave. dan maaf kalau ada nama yang gak kesebut di atas. Arigatou #bungkuk- bungkuk

so, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

salam cherry :)


	4. Chapter 4

You Are My Destiny

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

Naruto 25 tahun.

Sakura 19 tahun.

Gaara 25 tahun.

Hinata 23 tahun.

Shikamaru 25 tahun.

Temari 28 tahun.

Kankuro 29 tahun.

Sasuke 25 tahun.

Ino 19 tahun.

**Warning:** aku cuma mau peringatkan disini bakal ada lemon SasuHina, bagi yang gak suka, harap di skip. aku sudah peringatkannya. Kalau tetap baca bukan salah aku :p

**Don't like don't read !**

.

You Are My Destiny 4

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu berfikir ingin rasanya melupakan rasa cinta itu. Sepertinya masa-masa itu, hanya akan jadi kenangan yang semakin menipis. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kenangan itu muncul kembali. Aku, bertemu lagi dengan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Uchiha Sasuke. - Hyuga Hinata.

You Are My Destiny chapter 4

.

.

.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke masih smp, keduanya pernah saling ikat janji. Janji setia di depan altar tua.

.

Siang itu di dalam altar dekat dengan sekolah mereka, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke kamar rahasia. Kamar rahasia itu sendiri mereka temukan ketika mereka menemukan sebuah tangga ruang bawah tanah di dalam altar tua. Di tempat itu keduanya kerap menghabiskan jam-jam istirahat sekolah mereka disana.

Seperti halnya hari ini, entah siapa yang memulai tahu-tahu di kamar rahasia itu, Hinata untuk pertama kalinya menyerahkan kegadisannya kepada Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya sejak sekolah dasar. Tidak ada raut penyesalan di paras cantiknya saat itu, yang ada hanya perasaan bahagia dan lega yang dia tunjukkan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka baru saja selesai merapikan baju mereka masing-masing. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan sayu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelah itu semuanya terasa baik."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya lembut agar duduk dipangkuannya. Hinata menurutinya. Gadis yang baru saja berubah status menjadi wanita itu duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di dada lelaki tersebut, mencoba menikmati sentuhan pria yang kini tengah memainkan jemarinya yang bertautan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya cukup lama terdiam.

"Hmm, tidak ada," gumam Hinata.

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya tersenyum sembari memandang wajah di depannya yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya lembut. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik pelan. "Terimakasih sudah melengkapiku."

Sesaat Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir kekasihnya. Hey, seharusnya dia kan yang bilang seperti itu. Wanita di depannya inilah yang sudah melengkapinya. Jadi seharusnya kata-kata itu dia yang ucapkan bukan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_Kun_?" Panggil Hinata menyadarkan lamunannya Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kenapa? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu malah bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Hinata tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita itu menurut saja ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya lembut untuk keluar dari kamar rahasia tersebut.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari tempat rahasia mereka dan berdiri di depan altar.

"Nana?" Panggil Sasuke. Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Sasuke tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja di depan altar, di depan Hinata, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas sedangkan tangan kirinya di taruh di atas kepala Hinata, "apakah kau bersedia untuk mencintaiku selamanya?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tak ayal air mata pun jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih bersih itu. "Aku bersedia," Jawabnya serak. Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu Hinata berdehem, mengikuti ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia mencintaiku selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

"Aku bersedia." keduanya tersenyum. Di depan altar, ciuman pengikat janji pun tercipta.

.

* * *

Hinata memandang orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Orang yang susah payah untuk dilupakan selama 4 tahun seenak jidatnya duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan kaki di atas meja. Dia memang tahu bahwa semua Uchiha itu sombong dan dingin jadi dia tidak heran lagi dengan sikap Uchiha di depannya itu.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menghindari tatapan pemuda di depannya itu, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Mata onyx tajam itu selalu menjeratnya, selalu membuatnya hanyut. Bahkan dulu ketika mereka menghabis malam-malam bersama, ia tidak pernah bosan memandang mata di depannya itu.

"Bisa kau pergi dari sini!" Ucapan dingin Hinata keluar setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, pemuda itu masih setia menatap wajah Hinata dengan insten. Hinata merasa jengah dengan tatapan itu. Wanita itu lalu berjalan ke samping mejanya meraih ganggan telpon di atas meja dan memencet beberapa nomor dan berbicara, "Hallo Matsuri, bisa panggilkan security kesini, aku... _Kyaaaaa. . ._ " Hinata terpekik kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya kasar dan menutup telfonnya seketika. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, menarik lengan Hinata dan mendudukkan wanita itu diatas pangkuannya, tangan kekar pemuda itu mengurung tubuh wanita itu agar tidak kemana-mana. Wajah Hinata seketika berubah merah, bukan karena malu, tapi marah. Hinata baru saja akan menampar wajah di depannya itu, tapi sudah lebih dulu di tangkap oleh pria tersebut.

_"Akhhh..."_ Hinata memkik kesakitan ketika tangannya di pelintir ke belakang.

_Brakkkk. . ._

Semua barang diatas meja kerja Hinata jatuh berhamburan ke lantai ketika Sasuke mendudukan wanita itu di meja.

"Ap. . . Apa yang kau . . ." Suara Hinata putus tiba-tiba ketika pria di depannya itu menciumnya. Sontak mata Hinata membulat seketika.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi Quarto merah saga berhenti di depan perkantoran berlantai dua puluh. Pengemudinya seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar 28 tahun. Perawakannya tinggi, sekal, kulit kuning langsat, rambut kuning yang diikat kuda. Ketika ia turun dari mobil, semua orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu memandanginya dengan terpana. Gadis cantik yang mengenakan blus putih ketat dengan span pasangannya itu berjalan dengan lincah dan cuek, namun tidak ada kesan angkuh sedikit pun. Ketika ia memasuki evalator menuju ruang kerjanya semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan langsung menunduk hormat. Maklum gadis itu adalah direktur di perusahan Sabaku Crop yang ke dua. Sabaku Temari. Sedangkan perusahaan utama Sabaku dipimpin oleh adiknya Gaara.

Ketika evalator membawanya ke lantai 15 telah sampai, Temari langsung saja menuju keruangannya. Dan ketika sampai disana semua bawahannya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Temari berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Tapi mendengar karyawannya berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya aneh, ia pun juga penasaran. Ketika ia hampir sampai di depan ruangannya, seketarisnya Hotaru menghampirinya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Ada apa Hotaru? Kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?"

"I . . . Itu . . . . Maaf Temari-_San_, di. . . di ruangan anda ada. . ." Hotaru menghentikan ucapannya, ragu. Temari mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada siapa Hotaru?" Tanya Temari mendesak.

"Yakuza, Temari-_San_."

"Apa maksudmu? Yakuza . . . " Belum juga Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah keburu terbelalak kaget. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri ruangannya dan membuka pintu. Ia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi jabatannya yang membelakanginya.

Seketika itu juga Temari langsung menggeram marah dan langsung bertanya, "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya duduk di kursi orang lain Hah?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Aku bertanya.. siapa kau?" Lanjut Temari lagi kali ini dengan nada yang membentak.

Orang yang duduk di kursi kerja Temari pun langsung membalikkan kursinya dengan perlahan, saat itu juga Temari langsung shock melihatnya, Ia langsung menjatuhkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata orang yang duduk di kursi jabatannya itu adalah . . .

"Kau terlambat Temari-_San_," ucap orang itu dengan santainya. Temari tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas dengan cepat mulai membuka kancing-kancing depan baju terusan yang di kenakan Hinata sambil terus melumat bibir wanita itu dengan rakus. Ia tidak membiarkan sedikit pun wanita itu berbicara. Badan Hinata hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat, mencoba menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya pasokan oksigen mulai menuntut dan Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit wanita itu. "lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku sekarang!" akan tetapi Sasuke yang gelap mata tetap melanjutkan aksinya itu. Baju bagian depan Hinata kini telah terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang besar dan bulat yang ditutupi dengan bra berwarna putih, dada itu tampak bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama nafasnya yang memburu. Perutnya yang rata dan mulus itu terlihat sangat mulus dan merangsang di mata pria itu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi kali ini ke belakang badan Hinata untuk membuka pengait branya lalu menarik ke atas dengan sekali tarikan. Dan sekarang terpampanglah kedua buah dada Hinata yang sangat padat, bulat dan mulus dengan putingnya yang pink muda agak tegang naik turun dengan cepat karena nafas wanita itu mulai tidak teratur.

"jangaann... ku mohon jangan lakukan ini Sasuke!" Penolakan Hinata tidak di perdulikan oleh pria tersebut, malah ia jutru mulai mencium daun telinga Hinata dan lidahnya bermain-main di sana dengan nakal.

_"Ughhhh."_ Badan Hinata tampak bergetar hebat dalam dekapan Sasuke, dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Melihat hal itu Sasuke menyeringai sesaat, karena pemuda itu sangat tahu titik rangsangannya Hinata. Setelah puas bermain di belakang telinga Hinata, mulut Sasuke mulai berpindah melumat bibir Hinata lagi, lidahnya bergerak-gerak menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut wanita tersebut.

_"aahh... hmm... hhmm."_ terdengar suara mengguman dari mulut Hinata yang tersumbat oleh mulut Sasuke. Badan Hinata yang semula menegang kini mulai melemas menerima semua rangasangan dari pria tersebut. Mulut Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat dari dagu Hinata lalu turun ke leher. Kepala Hinata mengadah ke atas membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke depan, ke arah Sasuke. Membuat kedua payudaranya yang bulat kencang itu berdempet dengan dada bidang pria tersebut yang masih berapakaian lengkap.

Tangan pria raven itu bergerak langsung memegangi bagian bawah payudara Hinata, dan meremasnya lembut di sana. Mulutnya yang menciumi leher wanita kini mulai berpindah ke arah dada wanita tersebut. Melumat dan mengisap-isap kedua puting itu secara bergantian. Buah dada Hinata yang besar dan bulat itu hampir semuanya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang mengisap-isapnya dengan lahap. Sesekali lidahnya bermain-main pada puting yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Badan Hinata kini terasa semakin melemas dan mulutnya terus terdengar mengeluarkan suara erangan.

_"Ssshh... aahh... sshh..._ hentikan. Jangan diiteeruussiinn. . ." Hinata kini mulai menangis. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras ketika mulut pria itu terus berpindah-pindah dari buah dadanya yang kiri dan yang ke kanan, mengisap-isap dan mejilat-jilat kedua puting buah dadanya bergantian.

Badan Hinata benar-benar bergetar hebat menerima perlakuan pria itu pada tubuhnya. Matanya yang dipenuhi air mata itu kini terpejam erat. Dalam keadaan tak berdaya tiba-tiba saja badannya tersentak, ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus-elus pahanya yang terbuka karena rok spannya kini telah terangkat sampai ke pinggangnya. Hinata mencoba menggeliat, badan dan kedua kakinya digerak-gerakkan untuk mencoba menghindari tangan pria tersebut pada pahanya, akan tetapi karena badan dan kedua tangannya terkunci oleh tangan Sasuke, maka dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, yang hanya dapat dia lakukan hanya bisa memohon, meminta pria itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, ku mohon Jaanngaann... jaannggann... diteerruusiin," pinta Hinata dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang kini telah tahluk di dalam genggamannya itu, Sasuke semakin meningkatkan permainannya. Tangannya yang mengelus-ngelus paha Hinata yang mulus itu, secara perlahan-lahan merambat naik ke atas dan, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Hinata, jarinya yang besar itu bergesekan dengan klitoris wanita tersebut.

" Tidaaaaakkk, _ahhhh. . ._" Hinata memekik kecil ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memencet klitorisnya yang membengkak itu dengan gemas. Membuat wanita itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairannya. Sasuke segera menarik celana dalam Hinata dengan paksa ketika merasa gerakannya terganggu. Kini Hinata sekarang sedang duduk di atas mejanya tanpa memakai celana dalam dan kedua buah dadanya yang kini polos. Wajah Hinata yang putih kini terlihat merah merona dengan matanya yang terpejam sayu, terlihat wanita itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Kelihatan sekali perasaan putus asa dan pasrah sedang melandanya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi wajah yang tak berdaya seperti itu, makin membangkitkan nafsu birahinya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, Sasuke, dengan tetap mengunci kedua tangan Hinata, tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, tanpa melepaskan celananya tersebut, hanya menurunkan celananya sedikit beserta boxernya kini penis Sasuke yang telah menegang sedari tadi itu kini telah bebas mengangguk-angguk berdiri dengan perkasa. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata menjadi tegang dan menjadi pucat, kedua matanya terbelalak melihat benda yang terletak diantara kedua paha pria tersebut.

Hinata berusaha sekeras mungkin menendang Sasuke agar tidak mendekatinya, tapi dengan mudahnya pria itu menangkap salah satu kaki Hinata yang sedang melayang ke arahnya lalu disampirkan ke pundaknya. Lalu tangannya menahan paha Hinata yang lain agar tetap mengangkang dengan lebar agar memudahkannya untuk memasuki vagina wanita tersebut. Sasuke pun mulai merapatkan diri ke Hinata yang sedang duduk di ujung meja dengan posisi pahanya yang dibuka lebar siap menerima penisnya masuk.

Walaupun sudah merapat, penis Sasuke di biarkan dahulu di luar, di sekitar selangkangan dan mulut vagina Hinata, mengegesek-gesekkannya dengan lembut membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata yang sexy itu bergetar semakin hebat. Tampak sekali bahwa wanita di depannya itu mulai terangsang.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke segera menekan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan satu sentakan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebelum Wanita cantik itu menjerit kesakitan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang panas. Pemuda itu menggeram tertahan ketika merasakan vagina sempit Hinata, mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Hinata yang mulai menangis sengugukkan, seketika itu juga Pemuda itu merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tapi sayang rasa sakit itu dihalangi rasa nafsunya yang semakin memuncak sehingga ia tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang menangis. Ia menarik penisnya perlahan hingga hanya sisa ujungnya dan kembali dia sentakkan ke dalam vagina wanita itu dengan keras. Wanita itu kembali menjerit kesakitan karena liang rahimnya belum terbiasa dengan penis Sasuke, sehingga presentasi yang dilakukan pria itu membuatnya sangat kesakitan.

kemudian Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata semakin merapat pada dirinya dan mulai mengoyangkan keluar masuk, keras dan cepat.

_"Oughhhh."_ Hinata merintih begitu penis Sasuke mulai mengoyangnya. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang terus menangis dan memohon padanya agar segera menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Tapi yang ada justru terus menjejalkan penisnya ke dalam vaginanya.

Kemudian saat-saat yang ditakutkan Hinata pun akhirnya datang juga. Wanita cantik bertubuh indah itu mulai merasakan kenikmatan merambat naik ke seluruh penjuru badannya. Mulai dari rangsangan pada tangan Sasuke yang meremas-remas kedua payudaranya tanpa menghentikan kecepatan penisnya yang masih terus keluar masuk di lubang vaginanya. Entah kenapa ia mulai menikmati perlakuan pria tersebut. Rasa takut dan bersalah yang ada di benaknya bertarung dengan rasa nikmat yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Kekasih Gaara itu tidak bisa membohongi tubuhnya bahwa dia memang merindukan sentuhan Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Tapi tetap saja semua ini salah. Statusnya saat itu adalah kekasih Gaara dan dia sedang menikmati persetubuhannya dengan lelaki lain selain kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar kini air matanya mulai turun kembali. Di bawah tindihan Sasuke, Hinata mencoba meminta maaf pada kekasihnya walau secara tidak langsung.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-_Kun_. . ."

Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata menyebut nama pemuda lain membuatnya cemburu seketika. Dengan kuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam tusukannya hingga ke ujung rahim wanita itu. Membuat kepala wanita itu terlempar ke belakang dengan kuatnya. Hinata mendesah, kedua tangannya yang telah bebas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke segera mencengkeram tepian meja hingga tangannya memutih.

_"Oughhhh. . ."_ Rambut Hinata terjuntai menggantung bebas saat kepalanya terdongak ke belakang dan terayun liar setiap dorongan penis Sasuke yang memasuki vaginanya dengan kuat.

"_ughh_, vaginamu sungguh sempit Nana." Sasuke mendesis. Pria itu menatap mata Hinata yang begitu sayu, menerima kenikmatan yang dikirimkan ke vaginanya. Saat itu Hinata tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi selain berharap semua ini selesai dengan cepat.

Tepat saat klimaks akan mendatangi mereka berdua, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya dan menguncikan lengannya melingkari leher pria tersebut. Hinata terus merintih, buah dadanya kini tergencet pada dada telanjangnya Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan bajunya. Hinata melenguh dan merintih tertahan. Kini Hinata sudah tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Seluruh pikirannya, seluruh kesetiaan dan perasaan bersalahnya seakan menghilang ditelan gelombang nafsu birahi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan suara-suara yang bising di depan ruangannya. Hingga pada akhirnya tubuhnya menegang kaku dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang panjang.

_"Arghhhhhhh..."_

Vagina Hinata meremas-remas penis Sasuke dengan kuat saat wanita itu mendapatkan klimaksanya, Detik berikutnya penis Sasuke pun meledakkan semburan spermanya ke dalam rahim Hinata dengan tembakan yang kuat.

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di kursi bersama Hinata yang di dekapnya erat ketika ia telah berhasil mengeluarkan klimaksnya di dalam tubuh Hinata. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini berubah berat dan tersengal-senggal. Pria itu membuka matanya menatap Hinata yang kini berada di atas pangkuannya, terlihat wanita itu berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Lalu Hinata mulai bergerak turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, melepaskan kedua kelamin mereka yang masih bersatu itu. Hinata tampak mengerang sakit pada vaginanya membuat lututnya goyah. Ia akan terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tak langsung menangkap pingangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

_Plak._

Hinata langsung menampar pungung tangan Sasuke yang ingin membantunya berdiri. "Pergilah."

"Nana?"

"Ku mohon pergi!" Pinta Hinata dengan nada yang dingin. Terlihat sekali bahwa wanita itu tampak marah dan juga menyesal. Sasuke pun segera menurutinya. Pemuda itu memasang kembali celana dan bajunya. Tanpa memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi, Pria itu mendekati Hinata yang menangis, mendekapnya dengan erat. Tampak Hinata memberontak dalam pelukan tersebut. Terlihat Wanita itu memukul-mukul dada Sasuke berkali-kali dengan kuat.

"Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" jerit Hinata.

"Hn, bencilah kalau kau memang benci. Tapi satu yang harus kau ketahui." Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arahnya. "Kau tidak pernah akan kulepaskan, Nana. Walau itu berarti aku harus berhadapan dengan kekasihmu sekaligus. Dari awal kau milikku."

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku. tangisannya sontak berhenti. Dia tahu dia membenci pria dihadapannya ini. Sangat membencinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika pria ini sudah sangat menginginkannya. Menjelaskan seperti apa pun tidak akan merubah pendirian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir akan keselamatan kekasihnya Gaara.

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia." Mohon Hinata. Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya itu datar. Lalu menyentuh dagu wanita tersebut. "Itu tergantung padamu terhadapaku. Jika kau kembali padaku, aku bisa pastikan pemuda itu selamat dan . . ." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dengan mencium bibir Hinata sekilas. "Aku bisa membantunya mempertemukan adiknya yang hilang itu..."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa maumu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari, orang itu malah bertanya balik pada Temari.

"Aku heran, kenapa orang seperti kamu yang jelas-jelas mempunyai salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, mau bekerja sebagai pelayan di klub malam, Rei Temari. Oh, bukan. Sabaku Temari?"

"Apa mau mu, Shikamaru Nara?"Geram Temari. Shikamaru menyeringai licik.

"Mau ku? Oh. . . Itu gampang nona." Ia menghentikan ucapannya lalu segera menodongkan sebuah pistol Browning Hi-Power ke depan Temari. "Aku ingin membunuhmu."

Temari mendecih, tampak tak gentar sama sekali dengan ancaman pemuda di depannya itu. "Kau mau membunuhku, kau kira segampang itu. Ingat di sini kantor ku tuan. Apalagi banyak kemera pengaman di sini. Sebentar lagi polisi akan mencarimu," ujarnya datar, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil, lalu mendekati wanita itu, masih tetap menodongkan pistolnya. "Oh, ya apa aku lupa memberitahumu wanita, bahwa polisi di kota ini telah berkerjasama dengan kami. Jangan lupa bahwa kami adalah seorang yakuza," Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Temari menggeram marah. Ia menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Apa mau mu sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru menatapnya datar lalu melemparkan sebuah map ke dapan dada Temari dengan kasar. "Buka!"

Temari menurutinya, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah photo. Temari memandang photo itu dengan ekpresi heran dan juga jijik secara bersamaan. "Apa maksudmu melihatkan aku photo ini?" Tanya Temari. Gambar photo tersebut benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah. Gambar seseorang pria yang di mutilasi dan ditaruh kedalam koper baju yang besar.

"Orang dalam photo itu adalah teman kami." Temari semakin mengerutkan keningnya, memandang bingung ke arah Shikamaru. "Lalu?"

Shikamaru mendengus marah. "Sabaku Gaara membunuhnya." Temari sama sekali tidak kaget mendengarnya. Wanita itu malah melemparkan photo itu dihadapan wajah Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Kalian pantas menerimanya. Kau membunuh kedua orang tua kami dan menyembunyikan adik kami. Kalian pikir, kalian seorang yakuza kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, HAH? Kau salah besar tuan."

Shikamaru menggeram marah. Tangannya yang memegang pitol semakin erat dalam genggamannya. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan pistolnya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus membunuhmu," ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak takut."

Shikamaru menyeringai lalu berbisik pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Temari mulai waspada ketika Shikamaru mulai menarik pelatuknya. Tapi sebelum melepaskannya, Temari segara menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut dan mengangkat tangan Shikamaru yang memegang pistol ke atas. Lalu terdengarlah suara tembakan yang cukup nyaring di ruangan itu mengahantam atap-atap langit. Semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan Temari yang sedari tadi menatap ruangannya segera berhambur berlarian keluar ketika mendengar suara tembakan tersebut dan meminta pertolongan.

Temari berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tapi Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu mendekatinya dari belakang dengan napas menggeram panjang. Temari cepat bergerak refleks, berputar sambil melompat dan kaki berkelabat tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

_Brakkkkk._

Sambaran kaki Temari tepat mengenai perut Shikamaru, hingga membuat pemuda itu langsung terpental ke samping, jatuh terhempas di atas meja kecil tempat vas bunga. Seketika itu juga vas bunga hancur barantakan.

Lalu Temari menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kerjanya di buka dengan kasar. Disana telah berdiri dua orang berseragam hitam yang rupanya adalah anak buahnya Shikamaru.

"Bunuh gadis itu." Perintah Shikamaru.

Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali Orang pertama segera mengambil tindakan. Ia melompat menerjang Temari dengan kaki kanan maju lebih dulu. Tendangan itu di tahan oleh tangan Temari menggunakan kuda-kuda yang pernah dipelajarinya ketika menjadi anggota club bela diri Aikido. _Desss. ._ . Tendangan tersebut berhasil ditahan oleh lengan Temari. Dan tanpa perlu lama lagi Temari langsung menendang kemaluan pria berjas itu dengan kuat, membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan lalu Temri mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Lalu orang kedua segera maju, mencoba menghantam wajah Temari, tapi gadis itu lebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tegak kembali dengan cepat menahan gerakan tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mencoba menghantamnya dengan tangan satunya tapi Temari menahan dengan tangan satunya lagi, lalu dari belakang Shikamaru yang telah bangkit mencoba menghantam kepala gadis itu dengan vas bunga tapi Temari dengan cepat segera menendang perut pria di depannya itu berulang-ulang kali hingga terjatuh. Lalu Temari melompat dan menendang Shikamaru dengan kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu highells ke perut pria tersebut dan jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan Shikmaru yang terpental jauh menghantam rak dokumentnya. Tamari segera bangkit, berlari keluar dari ruangannya ketika melihat musuh-musuhnya terkapar tidak berdaya. Tapi sebelum sampai di depan pintu . . .

_Dorrrrr! Doorrr!_

Shikmaru sudah terlebih dahulu menembak bahu gadis tersebut.

_"Argahhhhh. "_ Temari menjerit sambil memegang bahunya kanannya yang tertembak. Gadis itu merosot turun ke lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Temari bisa melihat banyak darah merembes dari baju kerajanya yang berwarna putih. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak keluar tapi keburu Shikmaru menghampirinya dan menghantam tengkuknya kuat membuat ia pingsan seketika.

Shikamaru menatap Temari sesaat, lalu ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil Hpnya, menekan tombol beberapa saat lalu didekatkan ke telinganya. Rupanya pemuda rambut nanas itu menelfon Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang pada saat itu tengah tengah sibuk pada pekerjaannya, mendengar telefonnya berbunyi segera saja ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

"Aku sudah menangkap Sabaku Temari," ucap di sebrang sana. Naruto menyeringai. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan siapa yang menelfonnya, karena ia hafal suara sahabatnya sekaligus tangan kanannya itu.

"Bagus. Bawa dia ke tempat seperti biasanya."

"Hn."

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menaruh ganggang telefon ketempatnya semula. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Kau akan hancur Sabaku Gaara."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Sai mengikuti langkah Ino sambil mendorong trolley alias keranjang dorong. Pagi itu sekitar jam 11 Ino mendatangi Sai di rumahnya agar menemaninya ke supermarket karena ada beberapa yang ingin di beli Ino untuk persedian dapurnya. Tentu saja Sai tidak bisa menolak ajakan wanita cantik itu. Bagaimana pun juga Ino adalah sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang di cintainya, walau Ino tidak menyadari perasaannya itu. Kalau pun Ino memang menyadarinya, wanita berwajah boneka itu hanya bisa diam saja, tidak bisa membalas perasaan pria tersebut. Sebab dia menyukai Naruto sedangkan Sai hanya dianggapnya sahabat tidak lebih.

Satu persatu barang yang di butuhkan diambil Ino dari rak dan dimasukkan ke dalam trolley yang di dorong Sai. Sai menampakkan kesabaran dan kesetiannya sebagai seorang sahabat yang setia mendampingi Ino, meskipun desainer muda itu sering memilih barang terlalu lama. Sai sangat memaklumi hal itu, karena menurutnya hampir sebagian besar wanita selalu memiliki sifat selektif dan banyak pertimbangan jika ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Dan kau tahu tadi malam dia datang jam berapa?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Ino mendengus, lalu perhatiannya kembali ke rak barang lagi dan memilih barang-barang yang akan diambilnya. "Dia datang jam satu malam. Pas ku tanyakan kenapa dia datang sangat terlambat, alasannya karena dia ketiduran. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dongkolnya aku saat itu."

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar wanita itu mengomel-ngomel tentang Naruto yang datang terlambat. Ino tidak tahu, tepatnya belum tahu bahwa keterlambatan Naruto saat itu karena sedang bersama gadis pink mungil itu. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar, perasaan tidak suka hadir begitu saja ketika mengingat Naruto yang sering kerap kali menyiksa gadis pink itu. Bukannya dia mau ikut campur, dia bahkan tidak mau tahu. Hanya saja Naruto yang sekarang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Semenjak kekasihnya itu meninggal, Naruto berubah. Berubah menjadi pria yang dingin dan kejam. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ekpresi pria itu ketika membunuh kedua orangtua Sakura. Sadis dan tidak berperasaan. Hanya karena kehilangan kekasihnya membuat sahabat pirangnya yang dulunya ceria itu berubah dalam sekejap.

Kini Sai hanya bisa berharap, Naruto tidak menyakiti lebih dalam lagi si gadis pink itu.

"Jadi aku. . ." Ino menghentikan ucapannya dan menengok ke belakang dengan dahi berkerut ketika melihat Sai jauh di belakangnya tampak sedang melamun. "Sai-_Kun_" pangil Ino sedikit nyaring.

Sai yang di panggil langsung terkesiap, tersadar akan lamunannya dan menatap Ino yang memandangnya khawatir. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu langsung saja menghampiri Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun?"

"_Iie_," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi. . . kau tadi melamun. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino," Ucap Sai masih sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Tapi Ino tampak tidak puas jawaban pria tersebut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ke rak selanjutnya. Sai yang di belakangnya pun hanya tersenyum. Dia berpikir lagi, Ino sama sekali belum tahu tentang keberadaan gadis pink itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika wanita pirang itu mengetahuinya.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa," Gumam Sai pelan.

"Hmmm, Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sai-_Kun_?"

"Ah, tidak." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sambil mendorong trolley mengikuti langkah Ino. Wanita itu mengangguk kepalanya mengerti lalu melanjutkan belanjaanya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebentar lagi jam kuliahku," ajak Ino.

"Hmm."

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Ada yang menguncang-gunjang bahuku dengan pelan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan goncangan pada pundakku itu dan melanjutkan kembali tidurku. Hingga guncangan itu datang lagi dan kali ini lebh keras.

"Hmmm? Apaan sih?" gerutuku kesal. Aku masih ingin tidur saat itu. Tapi rupanya orang yang mencoba membangunkanku itu tampak gigih, hingga akhirnya dia mengguncang bahuku lagi dan kali ini lebih keras. Aku menggeliat, membuka mataku dengan enggan. Tampak seseorang berdiri di samping ranjang yang ku tiduri entah siapa.

"Bangun dulu, nona muda. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang!''

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda tidak mau, lalu aku mendengar orang itu tampak menggeram padaku. Karena merasa terganggu langsung saja kutimpuk orang itu dengan bantal yang ada di samping kepalaku.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku masih mengantuk,'' ucapku serak sambil memunggunginya. Aku semakin merapatkan diriku di dalam selimut yang tebal dan hangat.

"Hei, ini sudah jam sepuluh ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan, dasar ugly.''balas orang itu sambil menarik selimutku.

_Bukkk._

Sekali lagi aku melemparkan bantal ke sampingku dengan kesal karena selain menganggu tidurku dia juga memanggilku ugly (baca jelek).

"Pergi! Pergi kau sana! Jangan menganggu tidurku!''usirku marah. Lalu aku kembali menarik selimutku, kali ini aku menutupi seluruh badanku. Sebelum aku kembali ke dunia mimpiku, tiba-tiba orang itu menarik selimutku dan menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Otamatis kini aku terbangun dan duduk di atas ranjangku. Aku membuka mataku dan langsung menjerit seketika.

"_Kyaaaaa,_ siapa kau?!" Aku langsung saja melompat turun dari ranjang beserta selimut yang ke genggam erat di dadaku. Takut kalau pemuda di depanku itu macam-macam denganku. Aku memeriksa tubuhku dan langsung menghela nafas lega ketika pakaianku masih lengkap. Ku tatap pemuda yang berada dikamarku itu, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang, tinggi dan berkulit putih, seperti cewek cantik. Pikirku. Pemuda cantik itu tampak sibuk melepas seprai di ranjangku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku mencari sesosok Ayame, biasanya Ayame lah yang melakukan hal itu.

"Hei kau!" Aku langsung saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan yang cukup nyaring ditelingaku. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, cepat mandi sana dan sarapan, dasar ugly!" Ucapnya kasar.

Ok. Aku tidak suka dengan pemuda di depanku yang sok-sokan ini. Dia termasuk pemuda yang sangat cerewet dan belum lagi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Sebelum aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi aku sempat bertanya kepadanya.

"Dimana Ayame-_San_? Biasanya dia yang datang ke kamarku?"

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu. Bahwa mulai hari ini, aku yang akan mengurusmu, jadi suka tidak suka kau harus mulai terbiasa denganku."

Seketika itu juga buluku merinding mendengar ucapannya.

.

_Breeeetttt._

Aku merapatkan gigiku ketika pemuda cantik di depanku itu, menarik lembaran strip dari kakiku dan mencabut bulu yang menempel disana. Saat itu ia tengah melakukan waxing terhadapku.

"_Opss_, maaf!" Ucapnya. "Habis kau banyak bulunya sih."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Jika aku tidak merasakan kesakitan pada kakiku, mungkin aku sudah akan menghajar muka cantiknya itu.

"Salahkan pada bosmu itu yang selalu memperkosaku dan mengurungku disini sehingga aku tidak sempat merawat diriku sendiri," Jawabku ketus. Pemuda bernama Deidara itu tampak mendengus keras tidak menjawab perkataanku. Ucapanku memang benarkan. Setiap hari yang ku lalui tidak ada selain melayani nafsu gila si bajingan itu kapan pun, dimana pun yang dia yang mau. Dan parahnya lagi, nafsunya yang sangat besar itu kadang membuatku kewalahan sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Hikari mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja, menyusul orang tuaku dari pada seumur hidup menjalani nasib yang seperti ini.

_BREETTTT!_

_"Aaarghhh!"_ Tiba-tiba saja aku menjerit kesakitan saat pemuda di depanku itu tiba-tiba saja mencabut bulu kakiku dalam sekali tarikan yang menyakitkan. Otomatis aku langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ke arahnya. "Sakit gila!" teriakku. Kujitak kepalanya dengan kesal, untung dia tidak melawan. "Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan, hah? Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau mau mencabutnya!"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula itu yang terakhir. Dan ini semua untuk dirimu juga. Jadi jangan banyak protes." Katanya. Aku mendengus keras.

"Tapi ini sakit tahu." Gerutuku. " Lagi pula untuk apa semua ini."

"Tuan muda yang menyuruhnya, jadi jangan banyak protes lagi. Kau lihat,' ia menunjuk kulit tanganku. "kulitmu itu sudah sangat kusam dan bulu-bulumu sudah panjang seperti orang hutan."

_Bukkk._

_"Arghhh."_ Deidara menjerit seketika ketika aku menimpuknya dengan bantal yang ada di kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau memukulku,"ucapnya tidak terima.

"Itu pantas untukmu karena sudah menyebutku orang hutan."

"_Ckkk_." Pemuda itu tampak berdecak sebal memandangku. Sedangkan aku hanya acuh tak acuh.

Setelah bulu kakiku tercabut semua, kakiku langsung di berikan olesan calendula lotion atau after wax soothener pada bagian yang telah di waxingnya, katanya agar sisa-sisa waxing dapat dibersihkan. Setelah proses waxing thu selesai, aku disuruh untuk memakai handuk saja pada tubuhku katanya dia akan membersihkan tubuhku. Awalnya aku menolak, kalau urusan membersihkan badan aku bisa sendiri. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau, katanya kulitku itu sangat kusam, jadi perlu ektra pembersihan. Dengan berat hati aku menurutinya dan mulai berbaring di atas ranjang yang sudah di siapkan oleh anak buahnya untukku. Kegiatan pembersihan itu di mulai dari menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun berpasir yang tidak hanya mengangkat kotoran tapi juga mengangkat tiga lapisan kulitku, membuat kulitku lebih putih lagi tanpa noda satu pun. Lalu ia juga membentuk kuku-kukuku dengan cantik, mencabuti bulu-bulu dari tubuhku seperti kedua kakiku yang barusan tadi di cabutnya, dada, lengan, dan beberapa bagian dari alisku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sungguh. Kulitku tersa ngilu, nyeri, dan terluka. Tapi aku tidak berani melawannya. Pemuda di depanku ini tak bisa di bilang lemah meski gerakannya gemulai, tapi tenaganya seperti moster. Dan jangan lupa mulutnya juga kuat mengoceh.

.

Butuh waktu lebih dari tiga jam aku selesai dibersihkan oleh pemuda cantik itu. Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih, kini aku telah berada di atas ranjangku. Setelah melakukan berbagai serangkaian kegiatan yang melelahkan dan makan kini aku bisa istirahat juga.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini badanku cepat sekali kelelahan. Melakukan aktifitas sebentar saja sudah membuatku lelah setengah mati. Terlebih lagi sehabis melakukan hal 'itu' pasti aku akan langsung tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Hahhh." Aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul dua siang dan aku sudah merasa sangat lelah dan juga mengantuk. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya aku tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang nyaman ku tempati ini. Dan aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang.

Entah aku bermimpi apa pada saat itu, tapi yang jelas aku bisa melihat sesosok wanita dewasa berambut pirang memandangku sendu. Tampak sekali kesedihan di wajahnya cantiknya itu. Dan entah alasannya kenapa, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan mengusap wajahnya itu. Tapi sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya, tangannya kanannya yang mengenggam pita biru itu langsung mengenggam tanganku lembut.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Sedangkan wanita dihadapanku itu tersenyum. Sebelum aku mengeluarkan suaraku, untuk bertanya siapa dirinya, aku sudah lebih dulu terbangun dari mimpiku itu.

.

Aku tebangun dalam mimpiku dengan kondisi perut dan leher tak nyaman. Aku menoleh ke arah balkon kamarku dan rupanya hari telah beranjak malam. Rupanya aku tertidur cukup lama. Aku memikirkan kembali mimpiku tadi. Sesosok wanita pirang hadir dalam mimpiku. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku mencoba bangun dan duduk di ranjangku sambil menatap kedua tanganku. Kulitku tampak sempurna, halus dan berkilau. Tidak ada lagi bekas-bekas luka yang dulu saat pertama kali aku disiksa bajingan itu. Bahkan luka yang dulu aku terjatuh dari kamar mandi beberapa bulan yang lalu semuanya kini telah lenyap tanpa bekas.

_Ughhhh._

Ku turunkan kakiku dari ranjang dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kamar mandi ketika rasa aneh ditenggorokanku mulai menghampiriku lagi. Sesampainya disana aku langsung muntah di atas wastafel. Semua makananku dari sarapan pagi sampai makan siang, telah ku keluarkan habis di atas wastafel tersebut. Aku menghidupkan kran dan membasuh mulutku dan juga membersihkan muntahanku. Setelah itu aku mendudukan diriku di ata_s _bathroom di samping wastafel. Sehabis memuntahkan semua makananku, badanku langsung terasa lemas seketika. Sepertinya aku masuk angin dan juga kecapekan gara-gara kegiatanku hari ini yang cukup melelahkan.

Lalu aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok tubuh kekar dan berambut pirang. Deidara. Pemuda yang ku anggap perempuan cantik itu tampak memandangku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku mendengar suara muntah. . ." Ucap pemuda itu," Apa kamu?"

Aku mendengus. "Ya. Aku yang muntah."

"Kau sakit?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku rasa hanya masuk angin."

"Begitu."

Lalu ia mendekatiku dan menyentuh dahiku pelan.

"Apaan sih," Ujarku risih sambil menepis tangannya di dahiku. Tapi dia malah kembali menempelkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Kau agak hangat, sepertinya akan demam," Ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pemuda cantik itu pun langsung keluar meninggalkan aku sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan keluar dari kamar mandi,menyusul Deidara. Aku bisa melihat pemuda cantik itu tampak sibuk memilih-milih obat di kotak obat yang Ayame siapkan untukku dulu.

"Kenapa di sini gak ada obat demam sih," Ucapnya kesal sambil mengeluarkan obat-obat di kotak tersebut. Aku mendengus. Tentu saja tidak ada. Kotak obat itu hanya berisi obat-obat untuk luka-luka badan. Aku tidak memberitahuinya, biar saja pemuda itu kerepotan sendiri mencarinya.

Aku cuma bisa menyeringai senang ketika melihatnya yang masih saja sibuk mencari obat penurun demam. Lalu pandanganku teralihkan pada sebuah benda yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kotak tersebut.

Pembalut.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku baru sadar bahwa bulan ini aku sama sekali belum dapat menstruasiku. Aku mengingat-ingat kembali tanggal berapa terakhir aku menstruasi. Hari ini tanggal 25, seharusnya tanggal 5 lalu aku sudah dapat mens tapi sampai tanggal sekarang aku belum sama sekali dapat.

Mataku membulat seketika. Mual, tak enak badan, dan juga mudah cepat lelah. Hal yang sering ku alami beberapa hari ini. . . Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tanganku tak percaya. Aku takut mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, "Aku hamil?" Gumamku syok. Dan rupanya hal itu di dengar oleh Deidara yang tak jauh di sampingku itu.

"Hamil?" Ucapnya pelan. Awalnya ia tampak biasa-biasa saja, tapi tak lama setelah otaknya memperoses ucapanku, suaranya langsung menggelegar dengan nyaring. "KAU HAMIL?!"

Sakura pov end

.

Kini apa yang ditakutinya benar-benar terjadi. Ditangannya kini ada sebuah amplop yang menunjukkan hasil tes kehamilannya. Dia benar–benar hamil. Dan dia hamil anak bajingan itu…

Sakura tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa pada saat itu? Haruskah dia bahagia, terpuruk, atau terhina? Karena anak yang berada di kandungannya kini adalah anak hasil pemerkosaan… hasil pemaksaan Naruto terhadap dirinya..

Selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit Sakura terus saja diam, ia tidak berbicara dan juga tidak menangis, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Deidara yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Wanita itu benar–benar syok dan terpukul dengan kabar kehamilannya sehingga ia tak bisa lagi mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata atau tangisan..

Setelah sampai di villa, Deidara menuntun Sakura ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya. "Tidurlah.. kau butuh banyak istirahat," ucap Deidara sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Sakura. Sakura terdiam tidak membalas tatapan maupun ucapan Deidara. Wanita berambut pink itu justru membalikan badannya. Memunggungi Deidara yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Deidara mendesah pelan, pria itu mencoba mengerti keadaan Sakura yang masih tampak syok itu. Naruto belum tahu tentang kehamilan wanita pink itu, tapi ia yakin tak lama lagi pemuda itu akan segera mengetahuinya dan Ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang itu ketika mendengar Sakura hamil.

Deidara mendesah lagi, sebelum ia keluar ia sempat mengelus bahu Sakura pelan, "Istirahatlah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Deidara pun langsung keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menguncinya.

Setelah kepergian Deidara, tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura pun kini tertumpah sudah. Sakura sungguh tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya yang semakin terasa sesak di dadanya itu. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa di dalam perutnya kini benar-benar ada kahidupan lain. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan sesuatu di perutnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat Kaa-Channya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bayi ini, _Kaa-Chan_? Aku mengandung anak bajingan itu.." tangis Sakura semakin keras. Gadis itu semakin merapatkan wajahnya pada bantal di kepalanya, lalu menangis dan berteriak sepuas-puasnya di sana. Hal yang sering dilakukan jika dia sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya," Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada yang dingin. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, lalu bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini," Lanjutnya lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Benarkah ia tidak menginginkan janin di perutnya itu? Tapi ia masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak. Kepalanya menunduk memandang perutnya yang masih datar itu. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menyentuh perutnya itu.

Tes

Menangis. Ya. DIa menangis. DIa menangis ketika ia mengusap perutnya yang datar itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa mempunyai pikiran untuk menggurkan bayi yang ada di perutnya itu. Bayi itu tidak berdosa. Bayi itu tidak bersalah. Justru dialah yang akan berdosa dan merasa bersalah jika menggugurkan bayi yang dikandungnya itu. Bagaimana pun juga janin yang baru berumur 2 minggu di dalam perutnya itu adalah anaknya. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," isak Sakura mencoba meminta maaf pada janin di dalam perutnya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang sempat ingin mengugurkanmu. Maafkan aku. . ." Sakura lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Aku akan mempertahankanmu dan melindungimu. . . Selalu."

Kini Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu, melihat bagaimana dengan reaksi Naruto nanti ketika mendengar kabar kehamilannya itu. Dia berharap pria itu tidak akan menyakiti calon anaknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: yoohooooo akhirnya selesai juga chap 4 ya #lapkeringat. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Lemonnya sasuhina? Wehehehehehe, maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot, otakku hanya mampu mikir segitu bwahahahaha #tabokauthorpakaiduit. Porsinya narusaku gak ada ya, hehehehe di chap ini emank khusus sasuhina, ntar chap depan baru kembali ke narusaku. tuh dah ku buat sakuranya hamil, habis bnyak yang minta sih sakura So, bagaimana tanggapan naruto nanti pas tahu sakura hamil? Dipertahanin atau digugurkan? Hehehehe pasti sudah tahu donk.

Ok. Saatnya bales riview :)

Yuka Namikaze : ni dah lanjut senpai XD, riview lagi ya :)

muharrom. catang: ini dah lanjut senpai riview lagi ya :)

Uzumaki 21: perasaan ino terjawabnya di chapter ini senpai, hehehehe. Kekasih Naruto siapa ntar terbuka kok :) dan untuk perasaan cinta narusaku ditunggu ja ya XD, riview lagi ya senpai.

samsulae29: siapa ya? Hehehehe, ntar dikasih tau juga siapa kekasihnya Naruto, heheheh, ada adegan fight? Yup di chap ini ada, mudahan gak mengecewakan, soalnya gak pintar bikin adegan pertarungannya, hehehe. Riview lagi ya senpai :)

agusajisaputro: aku juga perempuan sejati senpai, hahahahaha. Ini dah lanjut, riview lagi ya senpai :)

iche: ino suka ma naruto dah terjawabnya di chap ini ya senpai, iya aku juga ngetik bagian narusakunya guling-gulingan itu mau ketawa terus senpai. Hahahaha :D, ni dah lanjut riview lagi ya senpai :)

Uzumaki Shizuka: ini dah lanjut senpai XD, moga gak kecewa ya sama chap ini, hehehehe, riview lagi :)

Gray Areader: yupp di chap ini dah ku buat saku hamil thu senpai, wkwkwkwkwk, riview lagi ya senpai :)

Nasako Uzumikawa: hallo Nasako senpai :) Requestnya banyak amatnya, hihihihi, tapi gak papa, yg penting riview, hehehe. Untuk chap ini lemon Sasuhina dulu, narusakunya ntar di chap depan XD, bagian oppai thu apa senpai, hahahaha :D maklum aku sotoy, romantisnya narusaku ntar ada juga kok, cma blum sekarangnya senpai, hehehe.

Oh ya makasih banget atas sarannya, saran senpai berguna banget untukku. Arigatou senpai. Dan aku harap gak kecewanya dengan chap ini, hehehehe, riview lagi senpai :)

Dark Courriel: senpai deg2an sama lemonnya narusaku apalagi yang bikinnya, hahahaha XD, itu, kenapa ino dan sakura thu seumuran emang sengaja senpai aku buat seumuran, alasan tubuh sakura di tatto, entahlah, mungkin karena yakuza itu terkenal akan banyak tattonya makanya saku juga di tatto, hahahahaha #dihajarSakura. Dan kekasih naruto meninggal karena apa ntar dijelasin kok :) hahahaha untuk lemon narusaku gak da ya di chap ini senpai, chap ini bagian sasuhinanya, dan request lemonnya di mobil ntar saya pikirkan, hehehehe, soo aku harap chap ini gak mengecewakan, riview lagi ya senpai :)

Luluk Minam Cullen: saku hamil di chap ini terjawabnya, hihihihi akhirnya. Ni lemonnya sasuhinanya di chap ini semoga suka ya, hahahaha #ketawanista, riview lagi senpai :)

boris: ya ni dah lanjut senpai, riview lagi ya :)

ananda.9: yup ni dah Next

SK: ino sama siapa, mau ku sih si sai senpai, cma dilihat ja ntar kyak pa, hehehe. Riview lagi ya senpai :)

chitay narusaku: hahahaha, ya chi, liat ja ntar adegan minumannya ada atau nggak, soalnya request kamu sebelumnya ja belum ku penuhi, hahahaha, sabar ya :), semoga kamu suka ma chap ini, maaf gak da adegan narusakunya, chap ini khusus sasuhina dulu baru chap depan narusaku, riview lagi ya sayang

#peluk+cium chi, hehehe

Hyde'riku: makasih riku-san atas riviewnya :), hehehehe, ya aku ganti judulnya soalnya menurutku judul kali ini lebih tepat, dan untuk lemon sasuhinanya sudah hardnya, atau masih kurang? Hehehe maklum saya masih author ababil #fansnya bang billy, hihihihih. Untuk masalah laptop ku T.T hueeee, sebenarnya udah gak bisa diperbaiki lagi, kalu di perbaiki sebentar ja baiknya, maklum laptopnya udah tua banget. Udah 6 tahun, hueeee, makanya saat ini ngetiknya di Word to go Blackberry aja sambil nunggu yg baru ke beli. Untuk tattonya kenapa bagian tulang rusuk? karena dsitu bagian yang tidak terlalu sakit kalau di tatto, hehehe, kalau naruto kan sudah ada tattonya, diperutnya, hahahahaha #authornya ngawur :p, hehehe, gak papa riku-san panjang2 aja riviewnya, mau satu chapter juga gak papa? Nah loh? Hehehehe cuma bercanda riku-san, but, tapi aku suka sama riview riku-san suka kasih masukkan dan saran, hehehe berguna buatku yang masih ababil, so riview lagi ya riku-san :)

angodess: ya ino suka ama narutonya, hehehe, ya di skip ja senpai, daripada di baca, ntar marah2 lagi sama saya, hahahaha :D, riview lagi ya senpai :)

Soputan: suka naruto kejamnya, hehehehe , ni dah lanjut, riview lagi ya senpai :)

Nagasaki: actionnya ada di chap ini ya, riview lagi senpai :)

Guest: ni dah lanjut

Zack: naruino lemon, hehehe, ntah lah belum kepikiran, riview lagi ya senpai :)

hana37: ya sakura kasihan :)

Guest: ya ni dah lanjut :)

Namikaze Sholkhan: lemon naruino gak da ya, hehehehe di chap ini khusus sasuhina dulu, hehehe

Ao-chan: hmmmm, si narunya thu terobsesi sama saku, tapi juga mau bunuh saku, cma dibunuhnya ntar ada tanggalnya sendiri, hahahaha, riview lagi ya :)

Guest: ni dah lanjut.

Bilqis Saffiree: sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih banyak banget dulu buat Bilqis senpai dah mau riview mulai dari chap pertama ampe ketiga, hehehe #authornya berbunga-bunga. Di chap ini sakura uda bunting yak, hehehe bukan di gunting loh? :D, riview lagi ya senpai :)

Rosachi-hime: ni dah lanjut XD, riview lagi ya :)

Kenji: ino suka ma naruto dah terjawabnya chap ini, hehehe riview lagi ya :)

yuki chan: riviewmu da yang terpotong ya, hehehe ya sakura dah hamil thu, hehehe tinggal nunggu reaksi abang narunya aja lagi, hihihi, riview lagi ya

Tequilla: ni dah lanjut, maaf gak bisa cepet hehehehe, riview lagi ya XD

Khamya uchiha: yaaa :( maaf senpai lemonnya sasuhinanya ada, jadi di skip ja ya senpai, hehehe, dari awal aku memang dah measangin hinata sama sasuke, untuk ino ntar ada sendiri pairnya. Jangan marahnya. Untuk kekasih naruto siapa ntar dijelaskan, ino suka ma naruto di chap ini terjawabkan, hehehe, riview lagi ya senpai. Mianhe kalau gak suka ma chap ini.

Adonis Forbes : ini dah lanjut, hehehehe, makasih atas riviewnya senpai :)

ami: ini dah lanjut senpai :) riview lagi ya

Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih khusus buat Chitay narusaku yang selalu BBM kapan update, yang selalu bantuin saya kalau otak saya lagi buntu hahaha :D makasih ya sayang #peluk+cium chi. Dan juga untuk slient reader, yang fave mau pun udah follow, makasih banyak pakai banget. Makasih semuanya. Aku gak akan bosen-bosen ngingetin untuk riview lagi ya di chap ini. So, tekan kotak riview.

Salam cherry.


End file.
